The Rune Seekers
by Jia Li Labyrinth
Summary: Characters from CCS, Angelique, Legend of Rainbow, Kodomo no Omocha, and Daria in the world of Romancing Saga I. Chapter 5 is up! The gang arrives Crystaline! What awaits them there? Rating change due to mild swearing.
1. Wandering Exorcist

Author's Note: 

1, I do not own any of the characters (with the exception of, maybe, Akiko) or the world in the story; they belong to Clamp, Ruby Party, Liu Ming Kuong, Obawa Miho, the creators of the series "Daria" (if there's a name, please tell me), and Squaresoft. This story is written purely entertainment purposes. 

2, I also do not own the Runes. The runes used in this story resemble the Anglo-Saxon Runes. Those who are interested can check this site out: http://www.earth-dancing.com/ 

3, Although both series are from Squaresoft, the Romancing Saga series is different from the Saga Frontier series. 

4, Couplings that will appear in the story include S+S (from CCS) and Hayama+Sana (from Kinomoto no Omocha) (Moonclaw: "But this couple doesn't have that many appearances in this story, do they?"). 

5, Things I have to clarify before this chapter goes on... 

-Multius is the name of the realm for this story. 

-Rosalia is one of the countries on Multius 

-Obil and Crystiline are cities in Rosalia, Crystiline being the capital 

-the Steppes of Galesah is right north of Rosalia, and Northpoint is the northernmost town on the same continent. 

6, Finally, this is my first fanfic. Please do read and give me some comments on it. 

Now, enjoy...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Dear audience,_

_The following story took place on a land called Multius. Here, the people lived by the way set by ancient deities. To start the story from the beginning will take too long; in more recent terms, this story started with Saruin, the god of Destruction that was sealed into a deep sleep. One night, his minions led an ambush on a fortress named Isthmus. One of the survivors from this ambush was the son of the fortress' lord. He later discovered the reason behind the fall of Isthmus - the fortress was also where Saruin laid, and the minions planned to wake their master by shattering the Runic Seal. To prevent Saruin's awakening, the lord's son needed at least three shamans, whom each carried the ability of the three gods who ministered the power of the Runic Seal. During his journey, the lord's son found three shamans who would aid him and, eventually, all the missing pieces of the seal._

_Then something went amiss when they tried to repair the Seal. As the Runic Seal was restored, a curse felt upon the three shamans and the Runic Seal shattered into pieces instead. During all this, the lord's son gave off his own life ether as a desperate attempt to save the shamans. Although he succeeded in saving their lives, he lost traces of them and his own life was in jeopardy._

_This story took place two years after this incident. Saruin was truly awaken, and fiends roamed everywhere on the Land of Multius under his command. Rumors about Saruin's army leaving towns and settlements in ruins spread everywhere. Meanwhile, people learnt about the shattering of the Runic Seal; wizards and mages set off in search of the pieces of the Seal....._

=================================================================== 

_The Rune Seekers_

by Jia Li Labyrinth 

Chapter 1 

Wandering Exorcist 

=================================================================== 

  


"Umm.... It looks peaceful here." In the middle of the plains near Crystiline lies a worn-out paved road. By the road stood a shorthaired girl, holding an optic device and scanning the surrounding. After a long silence, the girl jumped onto her carriage and started the two horses pulling it. 

"This sure doesn't look like a place where monsters will appear. Could my sources be wrong?" 

A magnificent-looking city came into sight. As the carriage enters the gates, the gatekeepers stopped it. 

"Akiko!" said one of the guards. "You're capturing mirages out there again?" 

"I came here for my father's business as well," replied the girl, "But now that you've mentioned it, I could use a chaperon. So far no one volunteered for the job, though. Maybe you can accompany me out there..." 

"You know well enough that's not what I meant! How would your father think of all this - a girl wandering in the wilderness all alone, where she's exposed to danger?!" 

Akiko only gave a discerned humph. "My father wasn't that much of an obedient child himself when he's at my age. Besides, he doesn't get as paranoid as you do." 

"You should still be cautious about all those field trips," another voice replied from behind the carriage. "Crystaline is protected by divine power that will hold the monsters away, but that doesn't guarantee the suburb more than five miles away to be safe." 

Akiko sensed the familiarity of the voice and looked back. A brunette girl with eyeglasses walked towards her. 

"Daria! You're back from home so soon?" 

"That place can't keep me long." 

"There you go again," Akiko said coyly. "What's so bad about Obil anyways? I personally find the town a pleasant place. You just have to make everything sound so miserable and depressing." 

"Nice technique. Diverting attention from your behavior to my shortcoming. But there's still the monsters out there," Daria replied in her monotone fashion. 

"Come on," Akiko said. "Get in the carriage. I'll gave you a lift to your apartment." 

Daria climbed into the carriage and the carriage moved slowly through the streets. 

Daria: "Still searching for the Bartha Fiends?" 

Akiko: "Oh! It has been so disappointing. I received news that..." 

Daria: "You mean 'rumors'..." 

Akiko: "Whatever. They said that some monsters are lurking in Rosalia now, so I went and took my shot out there. Came back empty handed." 

Daria: "I won't be surprised. Compared with all the other countries, Rosalia has always been free from demons. And what makes you think those monsters are the Bartha Fiends?" 

Akiko: "I have to take my chances! I might get the perfect mirage out of it." She then stood up. "My dream is to become the Number One mirage collector. To achieve that goal, I had been searching for these Bartha Fiends as long as I remember." 

Daria: "Yes. I have heard that only for a thousand times. Many people suffered as a result of those monsters and fiends in Multius. What makes you so eager to get into danger anyways? ....Here's my stop." She got off from the carriage. "I suppose you've already heard of that other rumor as well, knowing your fanatic passion for stuffs like this..." 

Akiko turned with a flash in her eyes, "What other rumor?" 

Daria: "You haven't heard? Now that's new... An exorcist is coming..." 

Akiko: "Yes, I heard of that..." 

Daria: "His name is Li Syaoran, as I recalled..." 

Akiko: "Li Syaoran?! (Serious) The mysterious sorcerer that roamed around the world recently ?!" 

Daria: "Maybe.... As I said, it's a rumor...." She looked around. "Well, I won't keep you waiting in front of the doorsteps, else my landlord will come complaining about the horse's smell." 

"Hey! Daria!" Akiko shouted to Daria, whom was just about to turn and leave. "What are you going to do, then, if you're not staying at Obil? Concentrate on your apprentice job in the Temple of Nissa?" 

Daria: "Yeah yeah...," she waved her hand to signal Akiko's departure. "Go. The landlord doesn't look happy." 

Akiko: "Okay... Bye!" She whipped the rein and took off with the carriage. 

On her way, Akiko was occupied with her own thought. "Li Syaoran... from an ancient sorcerer family in Northpoint. Some even said he's involved with Albert of Isthmus - son of Rudolf of Isthmus and leader of the 'Rune Seekers' two years ago..." After much reflecting, Akiko, staring at the sky, made a pledge: 

"I WILL get Li Syaoran's mirages, no matter what it takes! This is my mission as one who is to become the No. 1 mirage collector!!!" (And look, there's ocean waves breaking behind her as well...) 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

In the middle of the green steppes of Galesah stood the village of the nomadic tribe - the Tarrar tribe. The men are busy tending the herds while the women brushed around with their cooking and tanning. Some children helped the adults while others played carefreely among the tents. In one of the tents sat an old man and a teenage boy. They sat facing each other across the fire that dimly lit the tent. 

"Li Syaoran the exorcist?" A lean yet sturdy old man asked, as he looked at the boy sitting across the fire. 

"Yes..." The boy answered dimly. 

"I believe my granddaughter has explained why you're here." 

"I heard from Aisha," the boy said, "that there has been signs of fiends lurking on the steppes, though there's no concrete evidence or eyewitness account for that..." 

"Good, then I'll get right to the point," said the old man, as he reached for the teapot that hung over the fire. "You want some tea?" 

"No thank you," replied the boy. 

The old man poured some water into his own cup. "Prince Neidhart from Crystaline came here, personally, to tell us that the aura in this area is altering in a strange way, but at this stage nothing obvious can be concluded. Nevertheless, as chief of the Tarrars, I have to take precaution. Some of the adventurers we came across with recommended you to investigate the phenomena here." 

"Why do you have to hire another exorcist when Neidhart is concerned with this as well?" asked the boy. "I was under the knowledge that Rosalia is a powerful sovereign. Surely with the Prince's support no harm can befall the Tarrars." 

"Oh, Sir Li," the old man sighed. "You don't know the political muddle we have with Rosalia." The chief sipped his tea and continued, "We don't know how long this business will take, that's why we will settle you here and take care of your accommodations for the time being. First thing you should do, perhaps, is scout this area, then we can see if there's anything else that needs to be done." 

"Sounds plausible to me," the boy replied. 

"Good~~~" the old chief slapped his laps. "That's all I have to say for now. They should have your things moved to your tent already. Have a good rest tonight. Tomorrow Aisha will guide you around and tell you the details of our trouble." 

Then a red-haired girl, seemly the same age as the boy, came in. "Aisha, take Sir Li to his tent." 

The girl obeyed and led the boy through the village. On their way, the Tarrars looked at the boy with curiosity, some whispering to each other as they watched the chief's granddaughter leading the exorcist. 

They reached a small tent at the corner of the village. The girl lifts the cover and lit the torch inside the tent. 

"You don't mind my people," Aisha turned to Syaoran smilingly. "Lots of travelers who have to go through the prairies stopped by our place, and you have been quite a celebrity out there." 

"...Oh..." quite unable to find the right reply, Syaoran only shrugged. 

"Well, here's your stuff. If there's anything else you need, just come and tell me or Grandpa." The girl turned to leave. "I wish you good luck, for whatever turns out tomorrow." 

"Same to you," replied Syaoran as Aisha walked away. He then turned to inspect the tent. It's a small tent supported by a wooden pole in the center. The floor is bare, and a fireplace was dug on the ground near one corner of the tent. Across the fireplace was a straw bed covered with a tapestry. On the straw bed laid his backpack. 

Syaoran opened his backpack and took out his things. There's a cylinder made of bamboo that stored all his talismans. He fiddled more to see if there's anything else he can use for tomorrow's scouting, then he came across a soft, stuffy object. He pulled it out for inspection. 

It was a pink and rather tattered-looking teddy bear with a pair of wings. Syaoran cannot recall where or when he get this teddy bear; however, just looking at it gave him a warm feeling that he could not name. 

After staring the teddy bear for a few minutes, Syaoran took a deep sigh and put the teddy bear back to the backpack. He put out the torch fire and lay down on the straw bed. "Get some rest, Li Syaoran. You'll need it for tomorrow." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


The next morning, two persons mounted on horses stood in the midst of the steppe, which is dyed red by the dusk sun. 

"We have ran into monsters many times," said Aisha. "But that doesn't get in the way of our grazing. Recently, however, not even our cattle will approach this area. Every time we reach here, they start panicking and wouldn't move on." 

"As if they sensed something here?" said Syaoran. "Animals do have such intuition." 

Syaoran and Aisha kept on scanning their surrounding. "We haven't been able to find anything new for the past two weeks," said Syaoran. "How long has this been?" 

"Months!" replied Aisha. "This is so frustrating! Especially when you know there is something wrong, if only we know WHAT it is." 

There was a long silence, till Syaoran asked, "May I ask you something?" 

"What?" 

"Why didn't the Tarrars accept help from Rosalia when Neidhart offered it?" 

"Neidhart has always wanted his authority over the Galesah; the steppes has military significance for Rosalia. Grandpa doesn't feel comfortable of the idea, though," then an expression of glee went over Aisha's face, "although Neidhart HAS saved my life before, and he is a REAL gentleman." 

"....." Syaoran somehow found the conversation becoming irksome. Then, his heart trumped in an uncomfortable way. 

"Sir Li?" Aisha, seeing Syaoran's expression tighten suddenly, asked with concern. "Are you o.....," but before she finished, Aisha turned around with alert. 

"Aisha, you sensed something, too?" 

"Shhh~~~" Aisha hushed Syaoran and sank into deep concentration. "Did you hear that?" 

"Huh...?" 

"Something is going that way." Aisha point to a mountain ridge that stood near the horizons of the steppe. 

"Do you know what it is?" Syaoran asked, but Aisha only shook her head. "Well, now is the time to check it out, then..." After that, both of them took off towards the ridge. 

As they got closer, they started to hear a beast howling. 

"This doesn't sounds like any of the beasts or monsters I have encountered on this steppe!" said Aisha. 

Syaoran looked tentatively ahead. Then his eyes caught sight of something. "It looks like a buffalo, but from this distance, I reckon it being somewhat larger."   
  


Meanwhile, a boy ran feverishly on the grassland, "Ahh~~~ This time I'm really through!" 

Behind him is a bull-like creature with dirt-like skin texture (or is it the beast is made of dirt?) The beast's green fur can practically be taken as grass and plants growing from the bull's skin. This bulky beast of four meters height has a surprisingly swift dexterity, and is now pursuing the boy; of course, this is also the same beast that Syaoran took as a "buffalo". 

"Damn it!!! I have to do somethi.... Huhhh~~~?!" The beast gave out a roar towards the sky, which then started waves that spread in spherical directions. The grass were twirled and pulled into the sky, while the strong pulses of the waves swapped the boy forward. 

Syaoran and Aisha had just reached close enough to have a good look of the beast. "Oh my god..." Aisha could only exclaimed at the sight of the peculiar looking creature. At the same time, the boy fell hard on the ground that was within yards from Syaoran and Aisha. "There's someone there!!" Syaoran noted. 

"I'll go help him," being the more experienced horseman, Aisha volunteered. "Cover me, Master Li." 

She slashed the rein and the horse sprinted towards the boy, while Syaoran took out his sword and talisman, chanting, 

"In the order of the Jade Emperor, from the divines of the Four Seas..." 

As the horse ran by the boy, Aisha reached down and grabbed him up, just in time for the horse to turn back and run away from the mad beast. 

"Ji ji ru liu ling, come to my aid - Spirit of Thunder!!" At this, electric bolts were released from Syaoran's talisman, all of them hitting the bull-looking beast. 

Although temporarily stunned, the beast's anger was fueled by the electric bolts; it gave out another roar. This time, even Syaoran and Aisha could feel the vibrations of the sonic wave. 

The pulses basically brushed Aisha forward. As she rode pass Syaoran, Syaoran shouted to her, "Get the kid and yourself to somewhere safe! I'll handle this monster from now on." 

"Be careful," leaving that, Aisha's horse continued to dash away. 

Syaoran took out another talisman and chanted again, while the beast charged towards him. 

"Swallow my foe in front of me - Lord of Flame!!!" Flame rose around the exorcist and charged towards the creature, and before they reached their target, the creature stopped and roared again. The sonic waves collided with the flame and crushed them into millions of fire crumbs. 

The fire crumbs scattered in all directions, and Aisha was doing her best to avoid them. "Ah~~! Sir Li!!" 

"It can repel my spell with its roar?! HUH~~??" Just when Syaoran saw what happened in astonishment, his horse was startled by the fire crumbs and jerked backwards. "Ahh~~!" Syaoran, who nearly lost his balance, tried to grab hold of the rein. 

"Sir Li! Let's get out of here!" 

"But... Oh~~~!!" Before Syaoran finished his sentence, the beast gave out another roar. The pulse nearly slipped his horse over. Syaoran could do nothing but turn away and run. 

He soon caught up with Aisha, and the beast was after them both. 

"What should we do now?" Aisha asked Syaoran. "If you know some way to defeat this thing, do say it now, 'cuz I have none!" 

Syaoran: "Neither do I, but there is no way we can hide from that on a steppe!" 

Aisha: "Maybe there is. Follow me! I know this one place where it can't get us." 

They galloped and the beast chased, until the riders saw a mountain ridge rising from the horizons of the steppe. Aisha led Syaoran into one part of the ridge that appeared to be a ravine. 

"There!" said Aisha. "This place is too narrow to fit that fella in." 

Unfortunately, the beast charged into the ravine nevertheless. When it couldn't get in the first time, it rammed its body at the opening of the ravine again and again. The collision between the beast and the opening was starting to cause the walls on both sides to crack. 

"This guy's gone berserk!" Syaoran yelled while the horses continued galloping, "Obstructions doesn't seem to bother him!" 

The beast had been able to shove half of its body into the ravine. It gave out another howl as if to release its frustration. 

"Shoot!" said Syaoran. "Get your horse to go faster, Aisha." 

The waves shattered the walls of the ravine, gusting sands and pieces of stone into the air. At the same time, bigger pieces of earth that still remained on the wall started to slide and fall into the ravine. The two riders tried their best to dodge the falling pieces of earth, but a huge chunk of earth slid in front of them, blocking their escape. Syaoran's horse got startled again, causing Syaoran to lose his balance and fall onto the ground. Aisha's horse trotted near the chunk of earth as if trying to find a way pass. 

"We'll be buried alive, if this goes on..." Said Syaoran, who starred challengingly at the earth flood that was running down into the path behind them. 

Then the landslide lowered its speed and brought up a mist of sand. It was not until all the sand sunk when Syaoran and Aisha realized that the landslide had stopped. 

"Tsk! All the fuss I had then! That stupid beast!" Syaoran complained defiantly and dropped his head onto the ground. 

"Phew!!" said Aisha, "That is a really, really close one." 

"Where's that beast?" Syaoran got up and walked up to the piles of earth that now turned the ravine into a valley. "Is he dead?" He was beginning to climb up the pile, "He couldn't have buried himself in the land slide, could he?" 

"Forget about it for now, Sir Li!" Aisha came after him. "I don't hear him breathing. Maybe he IS dead. It looks like this boy here is badly wounded. I think we should bring him back to the village first. And we have to tell Grandpa about this." 

At this, Syaoran was reminded about the boy who was chased by the beast, now unconscious in Aisha's arms. 

"How bad is it?" ask Syaoran. 

"He's knocked out... I think he'll be okay with enough rest, though." 

"Good," said Syaoran. "Let's head back to the village now. Don't know if there will be more landslide coming." 

"Right... Oh oh! I think we can have the horses climb over this spot here..." 

After they got themselves out of the ravine and trotted away from the ridge, Syaoran looked back at the ridge in deep thought. This is not over yet, he somehow felt so. 

_To be continued......_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's corner 

Jia Li: Hello! I'm Jia Li Labyrinth, the rookie author, 

Moonclaw: And I'm Moonclaw, her dragon familiar. 

Jia Li: YES~~~~!!!!! The first chapter is done (man, do I sound pathetic...) This piece really is trash that needs to be thrown out of my head. 

Moonclaw: Let's see here... In this fanfic, we've got five cartoons and one game... 

Jia Li: All right! All right! I admit it's not wise of me to put so many pieces into one crossover... Oh~~~~ I'm not ever sure if I can finish. Okay. Back to business. The story took place in the world of Romancing Saga 1. 

Moonclaw: That's a game as old as fossil... 

Jia Li: (glare) It's my favorite game - that's all it matters. (Back to normal) Anyhow, after every chapter, this is where I will talk about the story... 

Moonclaw: And throw in some nags as well... 

Jia Li: That all there is for the first chapter. Second chapter on the road now...(sob). Read and Review please - this is my first time, after all. 

Moonclaw: See you next time!   


FANFICTION HOME 


	2. Race in the Darkness

  
_There was first darkness; then a speck of blue light expanded, painting a clearer view._

_It was a dark jungle, and the only source of light was the full moon in midair. Nevertheless, one can still see two figures lurking inside the jungle._

_"This is it," one of them spoke. "The last missing Rune Stone, and the Seal shall be complete," the speaker sounded like a young man._

_"So, we will chase the fiend from here. Down that corner, our ambush will make him turn there, where the follower of Tyr awaits him," the other person was a boy who, judging from his voice, was younger in age but more reserved in manners._

_"I think he's here," said the man with his voice pressed low. "All we need to do is guide him into the trap."_

_"Aye. I'll be behind you," with that, the boy jumped into the darkness without a sound._

_The man moved slowly under the shades of the bushes. There on the path, he saw a black horse with blood-red wings walking on the path. The horse puffed as it went, and the man followed it. Then, the man stopped, looked around, and finally shouted:_

_"Star Fire!!!"_

_A sphere of light landed near the horse and exploded releasing radiant light and considerable heat. The startled horse turned, spotted the caster, and charged towards him angrily. Seeing this, the man ran for his life._

_The man ran amongst the trees and plants. Behind him, the horse pursued him and, at the same time, dodged the trees. Red lights gathered in the horse's mouth, and seconds later, the horse spat out a fireball, which hit a tree behind the man. The fire couldn't set the tree ablaze, thanks to the humidity of the jungle._

_Minutes later, the man discovered the decreasing distant between him and the horse; had it not been for the obstacles in the jungle, the man would have been caught by now. Three seconds later, a whip of water cut between the man and the horse. The horse gave out a nasty snarl and turned left. The man turned around to chase the horse. From a distance, he saw the boy following the fiend._

_The boy murmured and, with a swift gesture, released one water pole after another. Some of the water passed by the horse, a couple of them splashed onto the trees and plants near the horse - all of which the horse took care to avoid. Through the shades of the jungle, the top of the cliff became visible. "All we need to do now is to trap the horse at the bottom of the cliff," thought the man._

_Suddenly, the horse gave out a guffaw and flapped his wings hard, forming a gush of wind that swept towards the man and boy. When they managed to recover their sights, the horse was galloping in the middle of the velvet sky._

_"Damn it! I was afraid he would do that!" said the boy, and he shot out more water poles as his last attempt to guide the horse towards the cliff. He succeeded for the first few seconds, but as they got closer to the cliff, the horse continued levitating - he was about to fly over the cliff._

_When the horse was about meters away from the edge of the cliff, an arrow flew passed its dark figure in midair. Although the arrow didn't hit him, the horse appeared to be caught inside a tornado and lost his balance. The horse fell straight into the darkness at the bottom of the cliff, flapping his wings as he went._

_The man and boy ran towards the cliff; on the way, another person jumped down from a tree._

_"That arrow which caused the gust," asked the man, "was that your doing?"_

_"Just got the hand of it. Never thought it would actually work," answered the archer._

_The three of them soon saw the horse, now trapped inside a bush of vines. Just before they reach there, a winged person landed near the vines and chanted:_   
  


**_In one you're born,_**

**_Thus in one you shall remain._**

**_In the name of the God of Justice, Tyr,_**

**_I command you - resume your given form -_**   
  


_Then, with a deep breath, the chanter shouted: **"TIW!"**_

_The horse glowed with orange light, which then split into rays and gathered into the chanter's hand. It then solidified into a small gem._

_"Nice going, shaman of Tyr!" said the man. "That's the last piece."_

_Even with only the dim light from the moon, it was obvious now that the winged person was a young girl. The gem still glowed with tainted orange light as the girl put it away._

_"What should we do with this guy?" the archer pointed to the vines. The horse, still tangled in vines, now dazed around confused. Its eyes and wings now lost the blood color they once had._

_"With the Rune Stone taken, he's just like any other creatures in this jungle," said the boy. "Just leave him. He'll do fine anyway."_

_"Well, that's the end of it," said the man. "We've got all the missing pieces now. Let's return to......"_

_Then all the sound faded, and the view became blurry, from blue to yellowish orange......._   
  
  
  


=================================================================== 

_The Rune Seekers_

by Jia Li Labyrinth 

Chapter 2 

Race in the Dark 

=================================================================== 

  
  
  
  


"Hmm.....," the boy woke up with his eyes still shut, "that dreams..... about those four people, two of which I've known already. Why am I having this dream now?" 

He opened his eyes with pain and found himself inside a cone tent. "Where am I?" The tent was lit with a fire by the fireplace in the ground. "I remember being chased by that....." 

"Hey! You're awake!" A voice rammed into the middle of his thought when a gush of light flown into the tent, making the boy unable to open his eyes. 

"You've been sleeping for the whole day. I was beginning to worry," the voice must be from a girl, thought the boy. Slowly, he re-opened his eyes. A girl with red hair came in, followed by a boy in emerald green robes. 

"Are you feeling okay now?" Seeing the uneasy expression of the boy, the girl continued, "You're in the village of the Tarrars right now. I'm Aisha, and this one here is Li Syaoran." 

"Tarrars....?" While the boy searched for this name amongst his memory, Syaoran studies the boy. He had sharp-edged eyes with red pupils, while his silvery white hair contrasted with his tanned skin. Judging from his appearance, he should be about eleven or twelve years old. 

Aisha picked up a leather belt attached with assorted tools and a cylinder filled with rod-like objects. "We found those on you....." 

"DON'T~~~~ touch that!!!!" in a speed of an electric pulse, the boy jumped up and snatched the things from Aisha's hand. 

"You forgot this," said Syaoran, as he picked up a crossbow. "What is a kid like you doing in the middle of this steppes with those gears?" 

"Don't call me kid!" the boy said impatiently, "And why should you care?" 

Syaoran was quite offended by this, but Aisha spoke before him, "I don't know if that's the way people talk where you came from, but you had quite an attitude, considering that we have saved your live out there." 

The boy only turned his head away, and the atmosphere came to a standstill. Syaoran sighed and said to the boy, "No one here is going to hurt you. I'm an exorcist hired by the Tarrars to investigate the weird going-on's around here. If that bull today is behind all that, then maybe you can help us, although we probably killed it back then....." 

"Kill what?" the boy murmured unwillingly, "It can't be that easy...." 

............................Another standstill...... 

"Well," Syaoran broke the silence again, "do you know why that bull was after you?" 

"How am I suppose to know?" 

"The nearest town is quite a distance from here, and it's not safe traveling on the steppes these days - as you have noticed. You might have to stay here for quite some time," said Aisha. "May you at least gave us your name, then?" 

"..... Zephel....," said the boy in a low voice. "Zephel Osokin...." 

"Oh... (That sure didn't sound like a Rosalian name)," said Syaoran. "Well, have a good rest, Osokin. And if you need anything....." he turned and looked at Aisha. 

It took Aisha awhile to catch up, "Ahhmm... Yes, just tell me." 

With that, Syaoran and Aisha left the tent, leaving Zephel inside the dark again.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day....   
  


"You came to Rosalia from the Knight's Dominion?" by now, Zephel was quite recovered after a whole day's rest and was able to walk around. Aisha was grooming her mare (as she does every afternoon) while chatting away with Zephel, whom was sitting nearby with his hands busy over some gadgets. "You're sure no stranger over a knight's affairs, I suppose?" 

"I've only moved there recently," Zephel answered without lifting his head. "Ways of Chivalry, Codes of Knights, and those other sugar-coated vocabs are never my concern." 

"How about cavalry? Do you ride?" 

"I don't do that kinds of stuff....." Zephel went back to the gadget in his hands, "Damn it. This thing IS broken from that rumpus back then." 

"But you must know something about it. After all, you have seen people riding on horsebacks, haven't you? Here!" Aisha patted on the mare. "Why don't you try riding Starlight here?" 

"Just to prove that I'm like a knight? No thanks. (back to the gadget again) This stupid, STUPID piece of crap!! What else is wrong with it?!" 

"Hey, get this straight. As nomads living on a steppe like Galesah, one's life is never separatable from his or her mount." 

"And that concerns me because of what? I'm no nomad. Within a couple of days, I won't even be here!" 

"You haven't understood me correctly. You can't go anywhere on this steppe without a horse, let alone getting out of the steppe. So ~~~~" Aisha heaved her hand over Zephel's shoulder, "give it a try, shall we? It just might help refreshing your thought after tinkering so long, too....." That finished, she dragged the boy up from the ground. 

"No ~~!" Zephel struggled as Aisha added more force. "You can't force me! I was wounded! I'm a patient, for God's sake!!!" 

"You look completely recovered to me....." Seeing how Zephel wrestled to escape her grip, Aisha felt both funny and bitter inside..... 

The chief and Syaoran watched them from a distance. 

"Do you think the beast is still alive?" the chief asked Syaoran. 

"The body was still under the ravine. But I won't assume it's dead," he turned to eye the chief. "Tonight, I'm going back to the site where the beast is." 

"That boy, he's staying with you now, right?" 

"Yep, a rather peculiar sort." 

"Are you going to take him with you after this business is finished? It's either that, or we can have him stay with us." 

Syaoran starred at Zephel for a moment. "I have no idea. That will somewhat depend on him."   
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


"Oooouuuuuuch~~~ my legs~~~!! That Aisha pushed me around like a machine!!" After riding on horseback for the entire afternoon, Zephel could do nothing but complain about his sour legs at dusk. Syaoran, who was in the tent with Zephel, was preparing himself to set out for the ravine again. 

"Perhaps this is her conspiracy to keep me indoors during night. That has to be it....." 

Seeing Zephel's complaints going into mumble jumble, Syaoran went ahead with his question, "Osokin." 

"What?" the boy replied inanimately. 

"You haven't answered my question yet. Why are you on the steppe?" 

Zephel went silent for awhile, "I ain't telling you...." 

"You ran away from home?" 

"Do you have to be so nosy about other people's business? I don't want to talk about that at all." 

......Dead still silence once again...... 

"Say," Zephel, quite out of Syaoran's expectations, spoke. "You notice something unusual about that bull, did you?" 

"Amongst all the mutations of bulls, I certainly haven't ran into that breed before," answered Syaoran. "It could be the head of some monster clan that roamed on this steppe. Sometimes the clan leader spends more time in the dwelling. But why does this one suddenly appeared?........" 

"No!" Zephel interrupted Syaoran's thoughts before he finished. "That's just not it. That beast isn't any greater or less than those other monsters! It's the way it is now because of some outside force. Can't you....." Zephel realized he had spoken too much, and held his tongue, all too late to subdue Syaoran's suspicion. 

"How come you know so m.....," before Syaoran finished his sentence, both of them felt the disturbance outside. When they went out, they sensed the terror in the air. Most of the nomad villagers gathered around a man on horse, all wearing uneasy expressions. 

Syaoran pushed through the crowd to get near the horseman. "Oh, Exorcist!!" The man spoke to Syaoran exasperatedly, "It comes! That beast you and Aisha ran into! I think it's coming this way!" 

No doubt this heaved Syaoran's brows, "I should have gone earlier!! Has it just waked?" The man nodded. "Lend me the horse. I have to get there before it's too late. Meanwhile, evacuate the villagers to somewhere safe, if any of you know such place." With that, he mounted the horse. Just before he took off, he felt Zephel tugging his leg. 

"I'm going, too," said Zephel. "You'll have to!" 

"This isn't an occasion for kids," and with a snap of the rein, Syaoran rode into the darkness. 

Fairly defiant, Zephel ran to the fence where the Tarrars kept their horses. There he found Starlight, the horse he was riding that afternoon. Since the two had a rough start, Starlight hissed and kicked as Zephel approached her. 

"Hey! Don't start that with me," said Zephel, "not at a time like this! I have to get into the steppe." 

Starlight calmed down somewhat, but not enough. Zephel grabbed hold of the rein and tried to pull himself onto Starlight's back - not at all an easy task, for Starlight struggled in response to Zephel's tug on the rein. Even after he made it onto the saddle, Zephel still find it challenging to keep his balance. When he finally got some control, he realized that Starlight had taken him out of the village already. 

"Now the beast. This is where I need you," he pulled out the gadget he had been working with. "Don't fail me now."   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Syaoran tried to search the ridge through the dark. It was easier than he expected, for the torch lights came into sight. Behind the floating fire stars, a huge shadow, which Syaoran recognized in horror, moved sluggishly. 

The air closer to the scene was drown by shouts from men; some were that of horror, some from agony of injury, and yet more of commands and instructions. The bull's movement seemed slower, probably due to the fact that it had been buried underground for almost 40 hours. Nevertheless, the sonic boom from its roar made it hard for the men to approach it. 

Syaoran could see some of the men were mounted while others staggered on foot, obviously flipped off from their horse when the sonic waves hit them. Most of the men were about a hundred meters away from the bull, while some injured nomads scrambled at spots closer to the bull. Then Syaoran spotted Aisha, who was dismounted. Noticing Syaoran, Aisha advanced towards him. 

"It rose from the pile of earth, while we thought it was dead! Our men can't even get near him without being swept by his wave attack. We can only wear it out with arrows now, only we don't know if we can reach that far, plus some of our men are still pretty close to the beast......" 

"Aisha. If you can order your men to put out their torches, I'll bait the beast away. Meanwhile, you take care of those who are injured. Those who can still shoot an arrow can attack the beast's back when it chases me." Syaoran rode towards the bull and took out a talisman from the bamboo cylinder he carried on his back. "Lord of Flame~~~!!!" 

A brush of flame swept across the bull's view. Succeeded in catching the beast's attention, Syaoran lit one of the torches he had. The bull starred at the fire, and slowly began to move towards Syaoran, who also turned and rode away from the Tarrars, holding the torch in midair. 

"Sir Li!!" Aisha shouted, and turned towards a few men. "Go after them. Hurt the beast as much as you can."   
  


The bull, attracted by the firelight, ran after Syaoran. Syaoran, on the other hand, tried to keep his distance from it; even when the bull was slow in motion, he still couldn't afford to stay closer and risk its wave attack. Behind the bull, the mounted Tarrars pursued the bull with their bows and arrows. One after another, arrows flew over the air, drawing dark parabolas before sinking into the bull's back; none of them budged the bull. 

Fifteen minutes passed by in this fashion, during which the Tarrar horsemen dealt no significant damage to the bull, nor could they tar down its motion. On the other hand, Syaoran's mount was finding it harder to keep its pace as minutes went by. 

Then came the moment all of them dread most - the bull roared again, stretching it neck above the dark steppe as if making a raging statement. The Tarrar horsemen were pushed back by the waves formed, their formation dismembered completely as they scattered into different directions. 

But the bull's target was the torch. It continued to charge at Syaoran. Syaoran could not help but having pessimistic thoughts by now. His mount was wearing off, and the Tarrar horsemen were no longer in sight. But the worst part came when the bull actually stopped - and gave out another howl. This time, the vibrations hit both him and his mount hard on the back. Syaoran flew off the horse's back, while the horse was swept above the ground. The horse fell seventy meters away from where it previously was, while Syaoran landed at a spot yet further; the impact of the fall didn't compare to the stun he received from the sonic waves. 

The bull now huffed and puffed heavily. Syaoran's horse stood up feebly and started to walk away from the bull, trying not to make a sound. The bull, however, still managed to sense it. It turned towards the horse and charged. The horse started to run, and it might have been caught, if were not for the thunderbolt that appeared by the bull's side. The bull held back, and its eyes roaming around the steppes again. It didn't realize by then that Syaoran was actually within a distance, standing painfully and dare not make a sound. Needless to say, it was Syaoran who casted that thunderbolt back then. "No matter what, I have to keep it here." 

Eyewitness might think that the bull and the exorcist were the only ones on the dark steppe, the beast peered into the darkness, searching, while Syaoran tried to sink himself into the shadows of the steppe. The beast moved around there and here, and Syaoran had to release another thunder spell to distract it. The irritated bull roared again, while Syaoran held himself low. "It's a good thing that this beast here isn't a very intelligent one...," he thought to himself. Then he heard horses' galloping. The Tarrars must have found the bull as well. 

"Li~~!" Wait a minute, that voice....... 

"Osokin!?" Syaoran exclaimed, also cursing Zephel inside. Alas, his voice exposed his position, and the bull turned with alert. 

"Shit!" While Zephel and Starlight came towards Syaoran, Syaoran sprint away from the bull, which followed him. Now that Syaoran was moving on foot, the bull suddenly seemed faster than it used to be. Their distance shrank by seconds, and the bull could see Syaoran right beneath its nose. Then Syaoran suddenly jumped, his shadow disappeared with a narrowing flash of black and an approaching sound that tapped the earth, which was fading again. The bull turned left and saw a horse galloping away - Syaoran just made it in time to get onto Starlight. 

"What the &*%# are you doing back there?" Zephel turned his head back a little, his arms hugging Starlight's neck, while Syaoran, sitting behind him, tried to grab hold of the rein. "It looks like the beast and you are playing some kind of pathetic game." 

"I was going to ask what are YOU doing here!!!! Now thanks to you, that beast is after us now!" 

"It was YOUR shout," Zephel snapped back. 

"Shut up! Just shut up for now! We can't do anything with it when it's after us!!" Syaoran then spotted some hills in front of them. They were at the edge of the Galesah steppe. "Listen! Don't make a sound after we got over those hills." 

Starlight took Syaoran and Zephel over the top of one hill; the shadow figures of the horse and its riders then sank behind the top of the hill. When the bull reached the hill top, the only thing it could see were the hills shaded in black. The bull walked down the hills, panting out steam. 

Somewhere down the slope, Syaoran, Zephel, and Starlight laid down amongst the grass. Starlight gave out a low hiss. (Don't....,) Zephel eyed her reproachingly. 

Syaoran watched the bull and had his hands on his sword and talisman in preparation. Perhaps he should try to hit it from behind, this time with more strength. 

"What are those things that stuck out of its back anyways?" Zephel asked, pressing his voice low. 

"Those are the arrows shot by the Tarrars...." Syaoran continued to watch the bull, waiting for the right moment to attack. 

"Gees, seeing how things turned out, we know how much good they serve." 

"Can't you just cut it out?" Syaoran turned around. "Listen, I'm going to cast a spell on that thing. I don't know how much I can hurt it, so we might need to jump onto the horse again....." 

Then Starlight started to stand up, and Zephel turned, attempting to scold her down, but ended up baffled. "Umm, Li..?" 

Syaoran also went back to the bull, which was walking towards them slowly at first. Then it started to trot. Then it galloped. 

"Oh god.... Osokin, get on!!!" Zephel climbed onto Starlight, while Syaoran hopped on after him and snapped the rein. Starlight ran down the slop of the hills, while the bull ran down the slope in chopped steps. 

"What's going on? We hadn't made enough noise for it to notice us from that kind of distance!" Zephel yelled out his question. 

"Your answer is as good as mine," Syaoran looked ahead, and saw a lake in front of them. Then one thought occurred to him. "It couldn't have... traced us by smell, couldn't it?" 

"What!? In that case, there's no way we can hide from it!!!" 

"Guess we'll have to try and stale it," Syaoran snapped the rein again, and Starlight ran towards the lake. 

When they got by the shore, Zephel asked, "Say, Li, does the Steppe have bodies of water of any kind at all? I certainly didn't recall seeing any on my way here." 

"It has none, and we're no longer on the Steppe," Syaoran dismounted Starlight. "We're at the Crystal Lake, right near Crystaline." 

"...huh?" Zephel starred into the center of the lake. A man-made island stood in the middle of the lake while ruins of buildings, which all appeared to be parts of a temple, stood erect on it. This is Crystal Lake all right. 

The building and the shore were connected by a wooden bridge, which looked like sections of piers. Seeing the beast coming close, Syaoran turned to Zephel and Starlight, "Get off now. We're going to the island in the middle." 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Once we have ourselves stuck on that...," Zephel then paused and noticed the bull, charging quickly towards them. "Oh great!" He climbed down and, as he walked onto the bridge, tried to pull Starlight along the way. But Starlight won't follow. 

"Come~~ on!! This isn't the time to be difficult, you stupid mammal!!" Then the bull gave out another roar. The bridge shook, almost shattering, and ripples gathered on the surface of the lake. Syaoran went behind Starlight and slap it on the back. This time, perhaps due to the bull's presence, Starlight galloped on the bridge, running straight towards the island. 

"Go!" with that, both Syaoran and Zephel dashed after Starlight. Soon, the bull came. It stepped into the lake, crushing sections of the bridge as it went. It was nearly halfway through when Syaoran and Zephel reached the island. They turned and saw the bull with a rather distorted look. Its earthlike skin was starting to look liquidly. 

"Man, this thing is starting to turn into mud!!" 

"That's only its outer skin," said Syaoran, taking out his sword and talisman. "Now is the good chance to strike it, though. The water should slow it down." 

As Syaoran had expected, the bull soon found the water level becoming higher and higher. 

That isn't the end of it. 

The bull jumped forward, thrusting its way through the water. This caused a wave of water that went onto the island. 

"What the....," before Syaoran and Zephel knew it, the water swept them off the ground. Syaoran managed to grab hold on the edge of one building's roof, while Zephel managed to grab hold on Syaoran's robe. After the water deceased from the island, Syaoran pulled himself and Zephel onto the top of the building. There they saw Starlight standing on high ground, looking at the bull with apprehension. 

"How come this animal found its way up here?" Zephel murmured with contempt. 

"Animals *pant* do have such intuitions *pant*," Syaoran had his talisman and sword ready again. "I have to do this quick...." 

With the beast holding its head up, the water was in level with the beast's eye, part of its hunched back stood on the surface of the water like a clayed iceberg. Then something caught the beast's attention. It turned its attention towards the shore, as did Syaoran and Zephel. 

It's the Tarrar horsemen shooting arrows from the shore; the bull was quite a distance from the shore, but a few arrows still managed to reach its hump. The bull turned to charge at the shore instead. 

"Spirit of Thunder~~!!" Syaoran released a thunderbolt that dived into the bull's wet muddy back. It accomplished nothing. 

"It's no good," said Zephel, "Though it's in water, the mud will insulate the bolts." 

"If we don't get it now, we'll lose it after it reached the shore," with this, Syaoran released another thunderbolt. 

"What are you doing!? That's not gonna....," Zephel then stopped, the gadget on his leather belt beeping with intense frequency. "What the...." 

The thunderbolt hit one of the arrows on the bull's back, which then conducted into the mud. The bull stopped while the thunderbolt was sucked into the mud, again with no obvious effects. 

"Still doesn't work?" Syaoran watched anxiously. 

Then, quite out of Syaoran's prediction, the bull growled with agony, swirling the water around it into the air as it yelled. Watching through the sprinkles of water, Syaoran realized why. The thunderbolt started to burst out from one spot on the bull's back, dancing and amplifying each second. From where Syaoran was standing, the thunderbolt looked like a claw trying to barrow through the bull's skin. The mud at that spot was starting to melt away, revealing a green light. 

Syaoran starred with astonishment, "That's...." 

"A Rune Stone!!" Zephel took out his crossbow and picked out a claw-like arrowhead, its end attached to nothing but a string that ran into Zephel's jacket. "We have to get it out!" 

Zephel set the arrowhead onto the crossbow, aimed, and shot. The clawed arrowhead barrowed into the bull's skin and beneath the green spark, ready to pull the green object out. 

Zephel then grabbed the string that was attached to the arrowhead. He pulled, but the arrowhead didn't seem to budge. "Li," Zephel turned back to Syaoran, "Give me a hand in this!" 

"What is going on here?" mumbled Syaoran, but he grabbed hold of the string anyways. The two of them had a tug-o-war with the raving bull, until the chunk of mug, which the arrowhead grabbed hold of, was pulled out. 

The green spark traced a path of green when it was pulled out, and a flood of green light spread from its spot on the bull, consuming its figure. The bull began to shrink, to the point where the water drowned the figure, leaving the lake tainted with a slowly fading green. 

The string was attached to yet another gadget that hung on Zephel's tool belt. When he pressed a switch on that gadget, the string was sucked in like a piece of spaghetti. Syaoran took a glimpse at the shore. The Tarrar horsemen were cheering. He then took a look at Zephel, who now had the glowing object in his hand. On a closer look, the "Rune Stone" was a grayish pebble (though its green glow obscured its color at first) with a weird-looking symbol carved onto it. 

Zephel's attention was drawn to the ground. A medium sized ox walked out of the lake and dragged itself onto the island. Its wet fur seemed to heaved its entire weight down. 

"So that's its original form!" Zephel said, as if sneering, "Who could thought a little thing like that can stir up trouble this big?" 

Starlight gave out a huff, and the two of them looked at where the mare was looking at. The Tarrar horsemen were rowing a canoe towards the island.   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You really have to leave?" Syaoran asked Aisha and the chief. Around them were Tarrars putting away their tents and gathering their herds, a sure sign that the nomads were moving. 

"There has long been rumors about Saruin's force merging into Rosalia and the rest of this continent," Aisha said sorrowfully. "If the Rune Stones are involved in this incident, then this steppe is probably not safe from Saruin anymore." 

"So you guys are leaving just like that?" said Zephel. "Where else can you guys go?" 

The chief coughed a little, and then answered, "We..... know some people who lived in the desert further up north. They have an intimate bond to the past; they will know what to do." 

"Is that so?" Syaoran lowered his head. 

"But we do appreciate what you did for us, Sir Li," Aisha added. "What are you going to do from now on?" 

".... I don't really have any destination. However," Syaoran left his head up, "I will probably go down south and stop by at Crystaline." 

"You're going to...," Zephel then gasped. "YOU'RE GOINT TO CRYSTALINE?! Why THERE of all places?! I've just left that place!!!" 

"So you ARE a run-away," Syaoran eyed Zephel coldly. 

"Ahh..." (- bull's eye!) 

"You don't HAVE to come with me, you know," Syaoran continued in discern. "You can always go with the Tarrars as well." 

Aisha: "That's right, Zephel! It's not too late to change your mind now!" 

Chief: "The Tarrars won't mind taking in anyone. The journey to the desert may be tiring, but it's safer than wandering around." 

Aisha: "And we can continue those riding lessons with Starlight." 

Aisha probably didn't notice that her last remark brought a layer of frost on Zephel's face. (*hmmp...*)   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was dusk when Syaoran and Zephel saw the Tarrars off, both of them sank into their own thoughts as they watched the nomads moving under the crimson sky. 

"Wonder how Rosalia's prince will react to this......," Syaoran wondered. His thoughts then dwelled onto Zephel. 

"Osokin, may I ask you something?" 

"Again?" 

"How did you find me out there on the steppe?" 

"This thing here," Zephel then took out the gadget he was working with back in the village, "it can detect the presence of a Rune Stone. It's still shaky with its function, though, so I can't locate the EXACT spot of the Rune Stone. But then your thunder bolts and the beast's yell gave out your location." 

"Oh....." 

"It's a good thing this Rune is still in its sealed form, though. If the beast have absorbed this stone's energy as its own, we wouldn't have been able to retrieve it." Zephel beamed as he talked about the stone that was now in his backpack, but Syaoran heard none of his words; he was absorbed deep into thoughts of his own. 

"I have heard of rumors about the Runes during my journey, but he knows way too much about it for an ordinary kid," thought Syaoran. "Just as I thought, he is not a normal kid." 

To be continued......   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's corner 

Hello HELLO everyone! Long time no see! The second chapter is finally up! Harray~~~!!! That took six months (- damn those computer programming courses.....). 

Anyhow, those of you who know the game Romancing Saga 1 or any of the characters might have noticed that I have.... well..... deliberately changed a lot of things, such as replacing the Destiny Stones with the Runes and having Daria coming from a place called Obil instead of Lawndale..... I just have to say that more of this will appear for the rest of the story (- oh brother....) This is an Alternative Universe fic, as I discovered later on (and perhaps too late). 

And yeah, this bull monster is an unbelievably retarded one. The worst part is I don't know if I can come up with one of more intellegance..... God give me strength. 

I do also feel sorry that the action scene couldn't be any better. It failed to show Syaoran's tactical side. 

That's all for now. The following chapters will be more new characters coming up. Wa ha ha ha ha ha........ (God give the readers strength....)   
  
  


FANFICTION HOME 


	3. Innkeeper's Daughter

  
It is not a big town, but it is crowded with people from day to day. Here lives, first of all, owners of shops, inns, and taverns, as well as manufacturers of weaponry, magical items, and other supplies. The rest of the population consists travelers - bounty hunters, merchants, performers from circus - you name it. The economy of this town depends on these travelers, whom in return see this town as a major turnpike. 

This is town is called Arthel.   


The traffic in the streets of Arthel was as busy as usual, even at night. At the mouth of the street near the periphery of the town stood two boys - one about seventeen years old and the other around eleven. 

"Here we are," said Syaoran. "Arthel is the closest town we can reach today. We should be able to find a hotel with a reasonable price here." 

"Umm, Li?" Zephel said, very cautiously, "Do we really, really, _really_ have to go to Crystaline?" 

Syaoran looked at Zephel with the corner of his eye. "What's the matter with you? You just have a real antagonist feeling for something there, do you?" 

"Of course I do!!" Zephel then looked down, shifting his hands uneasily. "Besides, you don't have any urgent business there, do you?" 

".... And what if I insist going there anyways?" 

"Bully!!" Zephel's boomed with rage. "I have even begged you!!" 

"That's your way of begging?" 

"Well," Zephel was red to the tips of his ears by now, and every syllable from his month decreased in volume after another. "There should be some room for negotiation....." 

Syaoran just starred down at Zephel for a moment. "Alright then," he sighed, holding his forehead defiantly. "Alright. I thought I will have a better chance of finding a commission in Crystaline, but if I can find one here that doesn't require us to go there...." 

"Really?!" Zephel beamed before Syaoran finished. 

"It just might be for the best. After all, a weird kid like you might have good reasons to stay away from Crystaline." 

"ME weird?" The glee previously on Zephel's expression evaporated instantaneously. "I dare you to call yourself anything better than that." 

"Yeah yeah," Syaoran headed down the busy streets without looking at Zephel. "Have to find a place to stay. It's already night." 

"Hey! Wait up!"   
  
  
  


=================================================================== 

_The Rune Seekers_

by Jia Li Labyrinth 

Chapter 3 

Innkeeper's Daughter 

=================================================================== 

  
  
  
  
  


They finally found the coziest inn they could afford. The first thing that came into sight as they entered was the dinning lounge. On the two sides of the lounge, the ground level was raised and covered with tatami. The terraced area also have tables installed on it, with mattresses placed along each table, while the ground have chairs and tables made out of pine, the same material that covered the ground. Facing the main entrance was a bar, behind which the kitchen was located and, presently, the innkeeper stood. 

Noticing the arrival of Syaoran and Zephel, the innkeeper led them into their room, and warned them around the quiet hours. Unlike the other inns, the rooms here were covered with tatami. 

"And we have to sleep on the floor?!" Zephel certainly had never seen any inn like this in his life. "Can't believe it took two hours for us to find this inn," he then yawned. "Man! I'm exhausted." 

"It's a nice room, considering the price, " said Syaoran. "It looks like the bar permits posted commissions as well. Maybe I can go down there tomorrow morning and ask if we can find a commission here."   
  


"That innkeeper is always wearing the expression of a poker card," said Zephel, as the two of them were laying out their beds. "Sure gives me the creeps." 

"Is that so?" said Syaoran. "We will probably be the creepy ones if they found out about that stone." 

"....hump!" Zephel slipped himself into bed. "This is just ironic." 

"What is?" 

"That I ended up retrieving a Rune Stone at the end. When the reason I ran away was to have nothing to do with them for good." 

Syaoran got under his blanket as well. "You are a shaman, aren't you?" 

"Eh?" 

"A shaman. One that can use the power of the Runes." 

"Oh, a _shaman_," Zephel fell silent for a moment, then continued, "No, I won't say I am. I know someone who is, but that's the closest connection I have with the Runes." He then turned to face Syaoran, "How about you, then?" 

"Me?" Syaoran replied with a little astonishment. "Why do you ask?" 

"Come on, you know you have something to do with it. By theory, a Rune Stone will not respond to anything, except..." Zephel then turned and cushioned his head inside his folded arms, "the presence of a shaman who's aligned with the deity magistrating that Rune." 

Syaoran turned to look at Zephel, "What are you trying to get to?" 

"I'm saying the Rune Stone we got today responded to your magic! Your thunderbolts were in beat with that Rune." 

Syaoran looked at Zephel in silence for a moment. "Fool," he turned away, his eyes starring into the ceiling. "If I am a shaman, I should be able to detect that Rune without any problem, shouldn't I?" 

"What are you talking about? Isn't there at least one moment when you sensed something abnormal, when that Rune is nearby?" 

"......Is there?" Syaoran tried to remember the first time he ran into the bull, the sudden quickening heartbeat he had right before he saw it. 

"But that could well be a plain heartburn," he thought to himself. 

"Yo, Li," Zephel pushed on, "Isn't there?" 

"It's all in your head, kid," Syaoran closed his eyes. "Go to sleep now." 

Zephel looked at Syaoran for a few seconds, then turned away from Syaoran, burying himself further under his blanket, "Gees...." He then looked at his backpack, where the Rune Stone was in, and shut his eyes. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_A blurred figure appeared in front of him, blended with white and auburn. The figure was of short stature, but he then discovered that he had shrunk in size as well. Then, as if his body had a mind of its own, his right hand went to grasp something from the blurred figure in front of him. The smudged pile of lights gave out a short shriek. Then he heard another voice coming out of his throat in a higher pitch than his own, "Your power is too weak........"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Syaoran woke with a start in cold sweat. He sat up and looked outside. The blue sky was stained with a tint of gray that had yet to leave with the passing night. 

"That is a peculiar dream though," he murmured. Nothing special appeared in it, yet it managed to leave him shivering afterwards. 

"Well, I might as well get up now. That dream drove away my last bit of drowsiness." 

Syaoran went to the public bathroom down the hall. He returned to the room after washing himself, where he found Zephel sound asleep and..... a weird looking box sitting in front of the sliding doors. 

"What is this?" Syaoran knelt down and felt the top of the box. Could this be one of Zephel's weird gadgets again? His finger then came to a circular trigger, which he pressed down intuitively. A cone of light projected itself from an opening of the box onto a blank spot of the wall. Syaoran starred at the projection dazed for a few minutes. Then his expression tightened nauseously. 

"**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_~~~~**!" His yell reached a sound level around forty decibels - definitely enough to wake Zephel up. 

"Oh~~ the sun's not even up yet," Zephel supported himself up, sounding both sluggish and annoyed. "What the heck is it, Li?" 

Syaoran didn't respond. Zephel followed Syaoran's frozen stare onto the projection on the wall. His eyebrows switched at what he saw. 

The projections played out the scenes when Syaoran, Zephel, and their mare ran towards the island in the middle, when they were flushed onto the roof of the ruins, when the bull turned back for the Tarrars, up to when Syaoran let out a thunderbolt spell. 

"**_WHOSE DOING IS THIS!!!???_**" Zephel bellowed in a voice that must have been over sixty decibels when the projection played out Zephel and Syaoran pulling the Rune Stone out of the bull's back. At that same moment, the doors slid open. 

"Are you two awake? It's awfully early." The two of them turned their face - still pale as dirt - towards the door. There stood a girl about fourteen years old, holding a basket of laundries. "Breakfast will not be ready within an hour, but the hot spring bath is open now. Why don't you guys go down there and try it out?" 

But the two boys didn't pay attention to any of the girl's words. "Do you know.... ummm....," Syaoran pointed feebly to the box. "You don't happen to know who... I mean..... anything about this, do you?" 

"Oh that," the girl smiled while her left hand brushed her short hair. "I hope you are satisfied with our special room service." 

"Special room serv....," Syaoran muttered confusingly, until he realized what had been going on, "_You~~~~!!_" 

"This is a neat stuff we have here, isn't it?" The girl was still beaming as she picked up the box. "This thing can capture moving images and store them on films." 

"You saw us there!! You actually _saw_ us!!!" Zephel jabbed his fist up and down as he questioned the girl accusingly, "What's the big idea here?! Showing us something like that!" 

"Aww, don't be so harsh, I just want to make a deal. You guys are shamans of the Runes, right?"   
"No we're not," Zephel blurted out. "No - we're - NOT." 

"But you know so much about it," the girl bent closer towards Zephel's face. "And I am at the knowledge that a Rune only resonates with the power of the shaman that could seal it," at this, her eyes turned sheepishly towards Syaoran. 

"Who are you?" Syaoran straighten himself up to interrogate the girl. "What could you possibly want from us, anyways?" 

"It's nothing, really," her hand trailed along the edge of the box. "I'm no shaman, but it just so happens that I'm interested in the Runes myself." 

"What's the point?" said Zephel. "You want the stone?" 

"No~~~," the girl threw Zephel a 'radiant' smile. "I want to join you guys on your journey." 

"Forget about it!" Zephel turned away from the girl with his arms crossed. "We ain't taking no girls with us. They're nothing but trouble." 

"I'm not fond of that idea either," said Syaoran, in a relatively controlled tone. "A traveler's life is dangerous. I doubt Osokin and I have the power to protect a defenseless girl on the way." 

"You guys are so sure that I will be dragging the two of you down, aren't you?" The girl's smile turned into a mischievous smirk, "But you will HAVE to accept it." 

"Or what?" Zephel snapped back. 

Just then, another voice came into the room. "Akiko, what are you doing?" Syaoran and Zephel noticed the innkeeper by the door. "The tables aren't arranged yet. Putting away some laundry shouldn't have taken that long." 

"Oh, Dad," the girl replied. 

So the girl was the daughter of the innkeeper. Zephel might have complained to the innkeeper about his daughter's horrible behavior, but the girl spoke before he had the chance. 

"Just give me a minute. These two gentlemen here were asking me about the news. I was just telling them about the disturbance near Crystaline." 

"Crystaline?" the innkeeper sounded puzzled, even with his flat tone. "I haven't heard anything from there." 

"The words have only spread out yesterday," said the girl. At the same time, Syaoran's heart was beating with an ominous vibe. "The fishermen there reported an unusual increase of slut in the Crystal Lake. It seems as if the ancestral temple on the lake is vandalized, too." 

("Oh shit!") Syaoran felt like every piece inside of him was being ripped away. He turned to look at Zephel, who stretched his pale lips wide across his face as if restraining from vomiting. 

"Yeah, the bridge is now a wreck. Everything inside the temple is messed up as well." 

"Is that so?" said the innkeeper. "If I recalled correctly, Prince Neidhart was repairing the temple." 

"I heard they were starting at the underground level first. Many parts of the temple are worn out, and they have to make sure the base is sturdy enough before carrying on with the rest of the reconstruction." 

"Guess it's Neidhart's ill luck that this happened. But the whole thing is just bizarre. What can possibly damage the temple whiling leaving sluts behind? Young man here," the innkeeper turned to Syaoran, "what do you think caused this?" 

"Umm.... yeah... I....," the best way Syaoran could go through this conversation now was pretending he was thinking, lest the innkeeper would notice something amiss. 

Then the girl spoke up again. "The explanation they came up so far is an obscured pattern of the river's tide. Of course, if it's of human cause, I'm sure Neidhart will be happy to know who's responsible for it." Slowly, Zephel turned and shoot the girl a venomous look before she finished. 

"I spent too much time over chitchatting," the innkeeper concluded. "I have to prepare for breakfast. Akiko, finish whatever you have to do here as soon as possible. I really could use some help down there." 

The innkeeper left the room. When it sounded like the innkeeper was far enough, Zephel hissed at the girl with a deadly air, "Listen, if you think you can threaten us...." 

"But I can," the girl gave him another 'radiant' smile of hers, "can't I?" 

Zephel's inside hardened, while Syaoran could hardly feel any warmth within. 

"Enough with rubbish, now. That will make us a team from now on. My name is Akiko Kurata, future mirage collector. And I heard a lot about you." Akiko turned to Syaoran and took his hand. "Li Syaoran from the famous Li family in the north. I've always wanted to meet you." 

"Oh, do you?" Syaoran said coldly, "Then maybe you can consider giving us back that...." 

"And you are?" Akiko cut Syaoran short and turned to Zephel. 

"WHAT?!" Zephel shouted in disbelieve, "Do you actually expect us to give you our names after what you've done?!" 

"Oh, I know Li calls you Osokin," Akiko replied casually, "which will be fine for me to get by. But I reckon that's not your first name, and I would hate to call you by the last name - it's rather cold that way, you know?" 

"Have you no shame?! Talking to us as if we're buddies after blackmailing us!" 

"Come, come, Osokin. Do be a pal. Else there's no telling where that film will get to." 

"That's it!" Syaoran, who had been restraining his temper all this time, could stand this no more and shot his hand towards Akiko's arm at his first word. "I never use force on women, but that box is not leaving this room." 

But his hand got nothing except thin air as Akiko dodged swiftly. 

"Using force will not work on me," Akiko held up the box with triumph. "My mother had taught me everything she's learned from the drama troupe." 

"What kind of drama troupe teaches that kind of stuff?!" saying that, Zephel tried to grab her from behind - another blank shot as Akiko swirled aside. 

Syaoran summoned all his moves in wish to get hold on Akiko, only ending up chasing her, who was swirling around like a spinning top. "Damn it! She's too quick!" 

"O ho ho ho~! Give up now. You will never catch me like.... Ah~~!!" Just when Akiko was gloating, something got tangled between her feet and caused her to trip. As she fell onto the tatami, the box slid out of her hand and landed near Zephel, who was now holding his crossbow. 

"If I can't get you even with my inventions, then I'm no longer Zephel." He then picked up the box. "I do have to say, though, this junk here is new to me." 

"Oh... how could I be so careless?" Akiko winced in a tiny voice while she supported herself sadly on the tatami. The pathetic display almost evoked Syaoran's sympathy. 

"Man, you sure are a handful," Syaoran huffed defiantly. "We'll pretend this has never happened, but you better change that troublesome streak of yours, else you might get into a mess which you can't pull yourself out of." Syaoran then turn to Zephel, "May want to pack up our things after breakfast. We might leave in the afternoon." 

"You guys are leaving?" Akiko lifted her head up. 

"YES we might be leaving!!" after this incidence, Zephel certainly had no desire to stay in this inn, "You have a problem with that?" 

Zephel and Syaoran were about to leave the room when Akiko called out to them. "Mr. Li, and Osokin here. I know this is an unpleasant way for us to meet, but meeting new people is a precious experience. I wish you can accept this as a token." With this, Akiko tossed out a circular object. 

Syaoran caught it and took a minute to inspect the object. It appeared to be a long, thin piece of layer scrolled into a cylindrical bundle that fits nicely inside his palm, and its silvery surface gleamed with a band of rainbow. "What's this?" 

"Well, the mirage you saw back then were kind of 'written' on scrolls like these," Akiko pointed to the box. "If you open the mirage catcher there, you would find the same thing." 

"This junk?" Zephel fumbled the box, until he pressed on a switch that jarred one side of the box open. Inside the box were numerous pieces of gadgets, some of which he could name, and another cylinder scroll placed in the midst. 

"This one here caught the scenes that night....," murmured Syaoran, and shifted his attention to the scroll in his hand. "And this one will be?" 

"A duplicate," answered Akiko. "Same mirage with the one inside the mirage catcher right now." 

"...Oh....," Syaoran responded passively. Then a thought of horror struck Syaoran, "and..... how many other duplicates do you have?" 

"What? You need another one? Here," Akiko tossed out another silver scroll, "There you go." The scroll only bounced off Syaoran's forehead, who was obviously stunned. 

"I can't believe this!! Give them to me - ALL OF THEM!!" Zephel was going to leap towards Akiko, when four more scrolls hit him - two of them right into his face. 

Akiko took the opportunity and slipped herself to the door. "There's plenty where that came from. Might as well go with the flow, guys. You won't regret it." 

Syaoran, still stunned, only had his back facing Akiko and didn't seem to note a word from her. Zephel, on contrary, was erupting, "Stop playing smart with us! What do you think you can do with those scrolly things without THIS here?" He held out the box. 

"You can keep the mirage catcher, if you want. I can conjure those mirages with illusion magic anyways," Akiko's figure disappeared behind the door for only five seconds, after which she casually peeked into the room again. "Oh, and..... Zephel - did I get that right? - I would appreciate it if you can put the mirage catcher back to my room. And while you're at it, can you put those laundries back to the cupboard, please?" 

Zephel and Syaoran could hear Akiko hustling down the hallway, which was followed by nothing save cricket chirps. 

"Is it just me, or can women look innocent no matter _ what_ they're thinking?!" Zephel was the first to break the silence. 

"We've just arrived here, and trouble is already knocking on our door," Syaoran wore a loathing frown. 

"Li, we have to find all those scrolly things," Zephel tugged Syaoran's trousers as he spoke with exasperation, "else we'll become her slaves for sure!" 

Syaoran went into contemplation, and turned to pull out his compass board out from his backpack. "If those scrolls are magical artifact, then maybe I can track it down." 

With his hands holding the board, Syaoran sank into deep concentration, murmuring,   
"_Spirits of the Four Seas, by the name of the Jade Emperor, Clear a path for me, Show us to the Source._" 

A hemispherical light emerged from the center of the board, which then shot out a beam of light. The beam went into the hallway and turned straight to the left. Syaoran and Zephel followed it down the hallway, until they saw it pointing into a closed door. 

"I think this is it," said Syaoran. 

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Zephel reached for the door in anticipation, then---   
"Yo! You two. Breakfast is ready," the voice almost set Syaoran and Zephel jumping. They turned to find the innkeeper behind them, holding the basket of laundry. 

"There's nothing interesting there; only the rooms my family lives in. Ahhh hmm...," the innkeeper noticed the box Zephel was holding. "Isn't that Akiko's mirage catcher? First leaving the laundry in customer's room, and now this....," the innkeeper held his head and let out a sigh, though his expression was as stoic as usual. "Well, it's nice of you guys to put this back for her, but," he snapped the box out of Zephel's hand, "she's gotta learn to take care of her stuff." 

Syaoran and Zephel could only star as the innkeeper started to walk away. Then the innkeeper turned around, which startled them yet again, "Well, aren't you guys going down for breakfast?" 

Now, Syaoran could have lied and said they would go later, while Zephel might argue that the man had no business telling his customers what to do. 

Nevertheless, the innkeeper's word landed on them like a heavy command. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Just when the three of them entered the dinning lounge, the innkeeper tossed the box to Akiko, who was standing by a table laid with dishes, "Akiko, you left this in these boys' room. Can't you be a bit more careful?" 

Akiko caught the box with suave, "Dad, you were hushing me into preparing breakfast." She then glanced at Syaoran and Zephel, who were moving towards the table in frozen aura. 

"So, what's on the menu today?" asked the innkeeper. 

"I made some pancakes. There's also some porridge with minced meat." 

"Hopefully this should be better than yesterday." 

"Geez~~ thanks for the confidence, Dad," Akiko then turned to Syaoran and Zephel, seated at the opposite side of the table. "Well, eat up. Tell me what you think of it." 

Akiko was still wearing that casual smile of hers. "Oh man, might as well....," Syaoran thought to himself as he took a sip of porridge. 

Zephel also assaulted the pancake with his knife and fork angrily. "Hell, I'll eat till they're broke," he then brought one torn piece of pancake into his mouth. 

Then, almost simultaneously, Zephel spat out the piece of pancake while Syaoran's mouth tighten, the spoon still between his lips. 

"Looks like another failure, girl," the innkeeper said in a matter-of-fact fashion. 

"This thing is SOUR!!" Zephel stormed at Akiko while pointing at the pancake. "You didn't add vinegar in the mixing, did you?" 

"Of COURSE not! I'm not that pathetic," Akiko defended bluntly, but her head was trying to recall the steps to mix up the flour. 

Syaoran, on the other hand, pulled out the spoon from his mouth. He could have sworn by his life that the porridge tasted somewhat bitter. 

"Oh, Akiko," the innkeeper supported his chin with his hand. "Kurata Inn could have got twice as many customers if you can improve your cooking." 

"Is that so?" Akiko snapped back relentlessly. "I dare say we could have trice the people coming if you can treat the customers with more friendliness!" 

"Sorry for the bad meal, guys," the innkeeper turned to the two boys. "My wife would have given us an eatable meal if she's around. But she's got her own business out there. Guess that means we're stuck with my daughter's bad cooking for now." 

"You know, cooking isn't just a woman's job," said Akiko. "I would like to see you making something decent." 

"You know the only food I could make that's eatable is oatmeal, Akiko. But we're out of stock. Why else would I let you do the cooking?" 

"Oh, for the love of God," Akiko stood up, picked up the mirage catcher and a bag, and strutted towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran. 

"What silly question. I'm going to pick up some oatmeal from the farmer's market." 

"Not alone you're not!" Zephel sprang up from his seat immediately and followed Akiko. 

"Oh, how sweet. You're going with me?" Akiko and Zephel went outside, with Zephel bickering on his way. 

"Her mother is good with Bafal style food. Akiko must have got her cooking skills from me, then....," the man murmured to himself as Akiko started off the carriage. 

"Umm..., may I use the kitchen?" Though Syaoran really wanted to search Akiko's room for the scrolls, he thought it might be better to wait until the innkeeper was distracted by something else. Besides, he was quite hungry. 

"Help yourself." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The carriage drove into the suburbs of Arthel, where most of the farmlands and cottages lay. After following the sinuous path for awhile, a bazaar ,erected in the middle of the farming fields, came into view. Akiko spoke from the front seat, her hands holding the rein, "My, the wind feels good today." 

"But there's no sun," grumped Zephel, sitting stiffly in the back. His body bumped up and down with the carriage. 

"Nice of you to think of accompanying me out here, though," Akiko turned her attention from the road to Zephel. "When a girl runs around alone, people just start talking behind your back, know what I mean?" 

"I didn't come to protect you. Just want to make sure you don't show whatever is on that scrolly thing to others." 

"You mean the _ mirage_ on the _ mirage scroll_," Akiko corrected him. "I had a lot of other mirages in my room, and I do take pride in most of my works." 

"Oh, please! If you also go around and capture images of your neighbors, then I prefer not to know what are on those.... mirage scrolls." 

Akiko then let out a mischievous smile and turned her focus back to the road, "You sure have a dirty mind for a little boy. Why would I want to take mirages on those kinds of stuff? Monsters and exotic creatures - those are the main subjects for my mirages." 

Zephel looked at her rear for a second. "Then maybe other people are right to talk behind your back. Any person with common sense will know better than throwing herself near monsters." 

"O ho ho ho~ thanks for the compliment," Akiko's laughter then receded somewhat. "I am glad, though. I saw that giant bull running near Crystal Lake that night, but I was quite surprise to see Li Syaoran there as well." 

"You're speaking as if he's really something." 

"You haven't heard of him? Really, Zephel. You don't go out a lot, do you?" 

"Well, excuse me. Three years ago, I was cooped up inside this palace so that they can stuff me up with a bunch of things I should know." 

Akiko eyed Zephel weirdly, "Interesting place you came from..." 

"Okay...," unwilling to let the conversation fall upon his past (as it had with Aisha), Zephel tried to change the subject. "Li haven't told me anything about his past. So who is he?" 

"Well, to start from the beginning," Akiko paused for a deep breath, "There are some sorcerer clans stationed near Northpoint, but led their lives isolated from the common world, so few people know what's going on within the clans. Rumor has it that even Albert Rudolf Isenhiem of Isthmus had went to Northpoint during his quest." She then paused for a moment. "You do know who's Isenhiem, do you?" 

Zephel's expression turned into one of contempt. "That guy," he finally managed to speak, "Isn't he the one who started seeking the Runes three years ago? I heard the Seal was shattered instead, thanks to him." 

"Ahh. So you heard about him?" 

"Yeah," Zephel muttered unwillingly, "But what has Li got to do with all this?" 

"You see, many shamans in history came from sorcerer families such as these, so it will make sense that Isenhiem went to Northpoint in search of a shaman. Well, we don't know exactly who he took with him, save from the fact that it was someone from the sorcerer clans of Northpoint. I've went through some history books, and one of the sorcerer clans is also named Li. Don't you find the relationship between Li Syaoran and that shaman rather curious?" 

"You do realize you're not saying much, don't you? Li sharing the same name with that sorcerer family doesn't make him one of them." 

"Ah, but the magic he uses is exactly the same as those passed down in the Li family," answered Akiko without hesitation. "Creating charms that can conjure magic - that is an ancient trick which only the Li clan succeeded in preserving." 

Zephel was pushed into contemplation when Akiko continued with her theory, "And those sorcerers normally don't send any members out of their hidden territory, unless something really urgent calls for it. So why would a Li be wondering outside? Li Syaoran must have been sent by his people to gather some news about his lost kinsman." 

"Isenhiem's three shamans," Zephel replied bitterly, "had perished two years ago." 

"True. Rumor has it that the three shamans were killed when the Seal shattered. But there were still the Runes. No one had heard anything about them after the Seal shattered. Rumor also has it, however, that the Runes are awaking again, and some are afflicting curses upon people. This all happened two months ago - the same time Li Syaoran made his first appearance." 

Her words summoned a sour pain into Zephel's heart. He - of all people - knew what the curse was about; that was the reason he came to the Empire of Rosalia. Could it be that.... Syaoran was the same? Never during those days with Syaoran had he mentioned about his connection with the sorcerers in Northpoint, but it would make sense if he was, indeed, one of them. Was he in fact looking for the Runes, like so many other people in the world? Still, ("If that's so, he certainly knew too little about the Runes,") he thought. 

Then another grim thought came to him. He never thought it that way, but... could it be that Syaoran's ignorance about the Runes was merely a playact? 

"What is it? You looked troubled," Akiko's words brought Zephel back to reality. "Here we are. The farmers' market." 

Zephel now noticed the people passing by, carrying loads of crops or hustling their herds. There were dairy farmers selling milk under tents and grain farmers displaying sacks of rice under nothing safe the dim sunlight from the sky. The butchers hung their meats on hooks, while a couple of farmers stood on the front seat of their carts, calling out for customers to take a look at the ripe vegetables that laid on the carts' platform. Yes, one could believe this is the farmers' market.... 

With something lacking from the picture, too. 

"This place is usually the liveliest spot in the farming section," said Akiko, "people appears out of spirit today. Guess it's the weather." 

For the first time, Zephel had to agree with her. Instead of the brisk pace and rowdy atmosphere expected of a market place, only people moving in lassitude filled the market, with two or three shouts occasionally vibrating the loose air. 

Akiko's carriage stopped near a tent with tall sacks of grains. She hopped off the seat, so Zephel got off as well. A mid-ages, plump man was standing under the tent, fumbling with a gigantic scale slung from the top of the tent. 

"Morning, Mr. Stalviski!!" 

"Ah, Akiko," the man turned, trying to lift a merry smile. "How's your father?" 

"Just as usual. Always scaring customers away. What's the best oats you have?" 

The man led Akiko to a bag, while Zephel played around with the huge scale. He could still hear the conversation between the grain vender and Akiko. 

"Say, those grains don't look as ripe as they were last year," this was from Akiko. 

"Yeah. The harvest this year is just bad," the man replied, still smiling sadly. 

"Anything wrong this year? I don't recall any draughts." 

"No, nothing wrong happened this year. But somehow the crops just stopped growing during summer. I can't explain it either, even with my experience as a farmer. I think everyone here has the same problem." 

"I sure it's just the bad climate this year," Akiko offered a word of comfort. "Cheer up a bit. It will be better next year." 

"I certainly need to believe in that - is this enough?" the man had just finished shoving oats into a smaller bag. 

"Yeah, that's good enough." 

"Okay then. Let me weigh this thing here - move over a bit, boy," said the man as he placed the bag onto the scale. 

After purchasing the oats, along with some vegetables and meat (as it suddenly occurred to Akiko, "Say, we could use some of those, couldn't we?"), Akiko and Zephel were ready to head back. 

"People are acting so gloomy here," Zephel said to Akiko as he climbed into the carriage. "Kinda makes you feel awkward....." 

"Well, they did have a bad harvest this year," said Akiko. "Things like this just happens.... Oh!" 

"What?" Zephel asked nervously, "There's something else you have to get?" 

"That's Malcolm. He used to own a magic shop here. Just wait for me, Zephel. I'm going over to say hi." 

Akiko trotted towards a man of medium height in a dark blue cloak. Not favoring the idea of Akiko conversing to others under this circumstance, Zephel hopped off the cart and staggered behind her. 

"Malcolm!" Akiko called out, and the man turned around. "Hello there! I never thought I will see you out here." 

As Zephel got close enough, he was appalled by what he saw. The man's face resembled eroded marble, his eyes socked out, his back slightly hunched, and his lips strained across his face miserably. The man's hallow eyes settled on Akiko at last. 

"Ah, Kurata Akiko....," Malcolm slurred out. "You look as energetic as usual. I hope your father is doing well, too." 

"He's getting by fine. It's sure a relief to see you outside again. You've been staying indoors all this time ever since you decided to move. We're getting worried, to be frank" 

Malcolm only starred at Akiko with his hollow eyes. Then he walked away, leaving only a few cold words, "Then maybe it's better if you stay away from me. I give everyone ill luck here." 

This was the first time Zephel had seen Akiko baffled. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" Malcolm kept on walking, and Akiko called out in vain, "Oh, gees. Take care then." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
As they were heading home, Zephel brought out his question, "What is with that Malcolm guy anyways? I could have mistaken him with a zombie raised from the grave!" 

"Malcolm runs a magic shop in Arthel," said Akiko. "He and my dad had known each other since elementary school. I also go to his place whenever I had problems with my mirage scrolls." 

"A magic shop? Li and I had stepped through every inch of Arthel yesterday, and we didn't see any magic shop." 

"Nope, I don't think anyone will," said Akiko. "The place was burnt down three weeks ago."   
"You mean.... a fire accident?!" 

"Dunno. I have to say, though, things just weren't going well for him since he caught that sudden illness." 

"An illness? What else has happened to him?" 

"His health started to deteriorate about four months ago. Soon after that, he became more irritable as well." Akiko continued in a remorseful tone, "That's why he has decided to go to Crystaline after shutting down the magic shop. Maybe he can find some help there." 

"What's the cause of his illness?" asked Zephel. 

"No one knows, which is the problem. He complains about constant pain all over his body, but none of the doctors can find anything wrong with him." 

Zephel shrugged. "First bad harvest, then a man who lost his business after catching an incurable illness. Arthel is just a great place to live this year, isn't it?" 

"Rubbish," said Akiko, resuming her chirpy manners. "People are just under the effects of the chilly weather."   


_To be continued......_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Author's corner   
This year I finally got the time -here and there, put them all together- to write this thing up, little by little. And just in case anyone of you guys think the prose that appeared in chapter 2 is lame, well..... it is (- have to admit it). Proses and poetry are just not my thing..... 

Anyhow, some notes on the background so far:   
The so-called 'Shamans' are the people who can use the power of the Runes, which are all parts of the Runic Seal created to seal an entity into immorbidity; Saruin is one of those whom the Seal was used upon, as was his mother, Bartha. Since Saruin and Bartha conjure the power of destruction, the Seal conjures the power that creates the world. In other words, each Rune Stone is that which the ancient deities created Multius with; this perhaps is the reason why the Runes are such desirable relics. The three deities that created the Seal are Fraya, Heimdal, and Tyr. Throughout generations, each Shaman is aligned with one of the three deities, and can only activate the Runes that are under that deity's magistrate. 

Sounds scratchy, huh? That's because it's still in progress :p 

Also, I will try to come up with an explanation (of some sort |||||) as to why de la Isthmus and his shamans have to act in low-profile........ 

March, 2002   
  
  


FANFICTION HOME 


	4. Tea House Moon

Disclaimer: the title for this episode is from a song performed by Enya; I don't own it even if I wish so. 

============================================================================ In the Temple of Nissa, Crystaline...   
A girl was walking in the garden with a book in her arms. She was then eluded by a faint music coming from the second floor of the building. She ran into the temple, paced up the stairs, and then walked slowly towards a room when she reached the second floor. Hiding behind the door, she peeked into the room to see a man sitting by the window. The music she heard was from an instrument in his hand, one which she had never seen before. Numerous vertical pipes stuck out from a round drum, while the man blew into another pipe that lead into the drum. For a moment, the girl simply stood there, listening to the harmonic melody. 

The music then came to a halt as the man sensed the presence near the door, "Who's there?" 

The girl, startled as if awaken from a dream, stepped into the room to make herself visible. "I.... I'm sorry," the girl bent her head low as she stuttered, "I didn't mean to disrupt you...." 

"That's alright," the young man replied kindly. "What are you doing around here? Taking a walk?"   
"Actually," the girl lifted her head timidly, "I am looking for Daria. There's one part of the chant that I don't understand. I was wishing she could help me with it." 

"Daria? I've sent her to Arthel this morning." 

"Huh? What for?" 

"It has something to do with another boy, who is under the curse, like you are," The man's brow heaved as he continued. "After the disturbance in Crystal Lake two days ago, I felt a mixture of presence, among which one belonged to him." 

"How could that be?" 

"My power isn't fully recovered yet, but if I haven't mistaken, the disturbance at Crystal Lake is caused by a Rune Stone. And more than likely, the boy and the Rune Stone are both in Arthel." 

"_HOE_!!!???" the girl's yell nearly shook the room. "If it's about a Rune Stone, then I should have accompanied Daria to Arthel as well!" The girl held her head in her hands, almost wincing, "Oh~~ if only I haven't overslept this morning." 

"Calm down," the man, who had yet shaken off the booming effects of the girl's yell, tried to sooth her, "She's just picking up someone from there. And that boy might have the Rune Stone with him. On the other hand, you still have a lot to learn about the Runes." He gave a light pat on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry. We can trust Daria with the affairs in Arthel." 

The girl nodded in response. Later, the man was reminded of something else, asking, "Didn't you say you have problems with the chants? Which one is it? Maybe I can help." 

The girl left the room after the man pointed out several things to the girl, including the correct pronunciations of some words and a few syntax rules. The young man, once left alone, peered at the city's view through the window, occupied with his own thoughts. 

"A Rune Stone, and Zephel's presence near Crystal Lake.... but I swear there's something more. If I didn't have to stay within the Temple of Nissa, I could have went to Crystal Lake and find out what that is." He then looked at the sky. "Daria and Zephel..... they will be alright, will they?"   
  
  
  


=================================================================== 

_The Rune Seeker_

by Jia Li Labyrinth 

Chapter 4 

Tea-House Moon 

=================================================================== 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, back in Kurata Inn, Arthel..... 

Soup and stew were being heated in two pots on the oven, filling the kitchen with steam. The innkeeper looked around the kitchen - he hadn't seen such sight for a long time. 

"Say, you're good at this," he said to Syaoran, who was now chopping up the lettuce. 

"Thanks for the compliment," said Syaoran, who kept his head down and moved the knife in fast rhythm. All the innkeeper could see was the lettuce gradually turning into shreds. 

"You handle the knife pretty well, too. Where did you learn all this?" 

"I don't know," said Syaoran, who was now putting the shredded lettuce into the soup. "I guess you just pick up that sort of stuff when you travel alone." 

"How come you don't know?" 

"Well....," Syaoran drawled uneasily; that was a question that not even he could answer.   
The innkeeper also noticed the tension on Syaoran's face, and decided not to push it any further. "Anyhow, you are a good cook. What's you're name?" 

Syaoran hesitated at the question, but answered nonetheless. ".... Li Syaoran," now cutting up the meat. "Why did you ask?" 

"Mr. Li," said the innkeeper as he leaned on the bar. "I'll just go straight to the point - I want you to be our chef." 

"What?!" Syaoran almost dropped the knife. 

"As you have noticed, we don't have a decent cook around here. It's hurting the business." 

"Wait a minute...," Syaoran tried to offer a word of protest while dumping the meat into the soup. "You're just joking, are you?" 

"The boarding last night shall be free if you say yes," the innkeeper apparently meant business. 

"I can't be a chef," said Syaoran, who was stirring the stew. "Guys like me aren't meant to stay in one place with a steady job....." 

"I'll pay you extra." 

"..... There's other things I have to do," such as snitching the mirage scrolls from Akiko, thought Syaoran. 

"What?" the innkeeper drew his face very close to Syaoran. "You still can't accept my offer, even with me begging you?" His tone was flat and cold as usual, but Syaoran could sense the threat hidden behind his words. And just when Syaoran wanted to speak back, someone else came in. 

"Yo, Hayama. Give me a beer, would ya?" said a man with rugged features. 

"In a moment, Darren. Would you want something on the side as well?" With that the innkeeper slapped Syaoran on the back hard, "we found ourselves a nice chef here." 

"Is that so?" replied the man immediately, leaving no space for Syaoran to deny this. "Let's see what kind of chicken claws can this kid come up with, then." 

"No! I'm not the chef," Syaoran turned to the innkeeper in exasperation. "I haven't consented to this, Mister~" 

"Hayama. Hayama Akido. This is Kurata Inn, and welcome to the team," His words shot out like bullets from a machine gun, making it impossible for Syaoran to rebut. "By the way, we do have a few customers coming here for brunch. Good luck." 

"So, young boy, how about that chicken claw?" ..... Looks like refusal was not an option for Syaoran. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akiko and Zephel came back before noon, just in time to enjoy Syaoran's brunch. While Syaoran and Hayama busied themselves behind the bar, Akiko and Zephel sat nearby with their food. Other than that, there were people drinking and a few more having lunch - the later being a very rare sight. 

"Hmmm~~~ This is delicious~!!" moaned Akiko after finishing her bowl of beef stew. "It's food like this that makes living worthwhile." 

"I dare say it is," said Hayama. "If you learn something from Li, Akiko, you will be able to come up with something eatable if not delicious." 

"What was that suppose to mean?" It only took five seconds for the offended Akiko to turn her attention back to Syaoran, "But really, I'm impressed. Most of the boys I know can't even use a frying pan, let alone cooking." She then supported herself on the bar and leaned towards Li, "So, Li, is there a girl you took fancy of? If not, maybe you can marry me." 

"Huh~~!!!????" Syaoran was stunned by her proposal, while Zephel almost spat out his food. Hayama stepped in to explain, "Don't get spooked by her, boys. She believes in matrilineage, like her mother." He then spoke to Akiko wryly, "If you're quite finished, perhaps you can do the dishes." 

Many people were finished with their meals by then, and Akiko scurried around to gather the dishes and utensils. She carried the last set to the sink, where Hayama was washing the dishes. "On the other hand, Dad, I still find it hard to believe that you've persuaded Li Syaoran into cooking for us." 

"Why?" Hayama didn't even bother turning his head. "Anything wrong with that?" 

"For the love of Multius!! Dad, you should have heard of Li Syaoran." 

"Course I do, Akiko. I've heard plenty about Li Syaoran. I've heard you mentioning him every five minutes. He is my friend." 

"Are you trying to make fun of me? You could at least treat him with some discreet, even when you act saucy with others." 

"Funny. That never occurred to me." 

".... Honestly, you are the weirdest sort." 

"No. I'm just in bad need of a cook." 

While Akiko and Hayama were keeping each other busy, Zephel and Syaoran were also conversing in secret. 

"You're telling me that during all this time when Akiko was away, you hadn't even searched her room?" said a rather dismayed Zephel. 

"We also have to deal with her father," Syaoran replied in defiance as he cut up the lettuce. "He's kept me in the kitchen all morning. What else am I suppose to do?" 

"Ahh~~ this is so annoying. Guess I'll have to do the searching if that guy has his eyes on you," Zephel took his frustration out on the meat in his mouth. ".... This is good, though. You cooked this?" 

"Yeah.... Oh, shoot," Syaoran's expression tighten with disgust as his eyes shot towards the lounge's entrance. 

"What?" 

"Another customer. Means I have to prepare another dish or two," Syaoran watched a girl walking towards Hayama and Akiko. Zephel was about to turn and look, but a voice from that same direction froze his blood immediately ---   
"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but may I have a cup of tea?" 

Like a spell falling upon them, Hayama stopped teasing Akiko over her occasional lisp and Akiko stopped yelling at Hayama about his smoking habits. "Daria!" Akiko greeted the girl passionately, and had obviously forgotten whatever exchange she and her father had seconds ago. "What brings you here?" 

"If you can go to Crystaline alone for your 'father's business', certainly I can come to Arthel for the errands in Crystaline." 

"I've heard Akiko mentioning your name before," said Hayama. "Daria MacDaulvor, is that right?" 

"It's Morgendofer!!" Akiko corrected Hayama in irritated gest. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" 

"Though that name does sound better than the original one," said Daria. "I'll thank you for that."   
At the further end of the bar, Syaoran stopped stirring the mushroom mixing and watched the three of them talking. "Looks like an acquaintance of theirs," he paused for a moment. "Osokin?" 

"Ah...." Zephel replied absurdly. "What?" 

"What's wrong with you? You've suddenly become unusually quiet." 

"Oh. Li," Zephel began whispering to Syaoran, "I'm just thinking, now that both Akiko and Poker-faced are distracted by their guest, maybe I should go upstairs."   
It didn't take Syaoran too long to figure out what he was talking about. "That's right!" He looked at them, then turned back to Zephel, "Go. Don't be too loud. I'll stale them for you down here."   
With a tiny "Okay", Zephel theft towards the hallway, occasionally glancing back at Hayama, Akiko, and Daria.   


Meanwhile, Daria commented - in her own ways - that the business here appeared more lively than she heard from Akiko. 

"You've noticed, too?" said Akiko. "We rarely have people eating here. Until today, our business survived only because old customers will drop by for a drink." 

"Well, you guys are not doing too bad, considering the miso soup without miso." 

Akiko went stiff for a moment, while Hayama narrowed his eyes. "I see. you know something about Akiko's cooking. You're in luck today, though," He pointed towards Syaoran, "We've found a chef just this morning." 

"Umm...," Daria turned to look at Syaoran; Zephel had already disappeared into the hallway. "Where did you find him?" 

"He checked in last night - I assume he has no commissions on hand. After having Akiko's porridge......" 

"Enough, Dad! Daria, you want to try something? He makes great beef stews." 

"I'll have something simple..... Chicken breast sandwich, is that okay?" 

"Sure. I'll go place the order for you." 

Akiko went to the other end of the bar, where she saw Syaoran placing mushroom mixings into bowls. "Li. My friend there ordered a chicken breast sandwich." 

"Got that." 

"Say..... where's Zephel?" 

"He went outside for a short walk. You're looking for him?" 

"No, just curious." Akiko then looked around and didn't notice Syaoran watching her with guard. "Well then, I guess I'll go and finish those laundries." 

Seeing her walking into the backyard, Syaoran signed with relief; at least she won't run into Zephel for the time being.   


Fifteen minutes later.... 

"Here. Your sandwich," Syaoran placed Daria's order in front of her, whom was sitting by the bar. 

"Thanks," Daria took a small bite off the sandwich. Her expression remained stoic. 

"How is it?" Daria's cold attitude got onto Syaoran's nerves somewhat. "Is it not good?"   
Only after a few frozen seconds did Daria replied, "It's not bad." 

".... Glad you liked it," realizing that the girl was giving a compliment, Syaoran moved to the next order in queue. 

Much to Syaoran's amazement - since Daria didn't appear as a talkative person - she chatted with Syaoran as she enjoyed her sandwich. "I heard you were a traveler. Perhaps you've heard what's the ado lately." 

"Ado?" Syaoran suddenly thought of the unpleasant incident that led to Akiko's blackmailing. 

"You're not talking about what happened on the Crystal Lake, are you?" 

"That too, in a sense. I'm really talking about the Rune Stones." 

"The Rune Stones?" Syaoran lowered his pace in cutting the carrots, fearing Daria might have known the truth. 

"Yeah. The authority said it's a disturbed pattern of the tide this year, but a rumor has spread and said a Rune Stone was present at the scene." 

Syaoran's heart trumped uneasily - Akiko was already a handful; Syaoran couldn't imagine more people knowing the truth. 

"You know something about the Rune Stones, don't you?" asked Daria. "I'm sure they talk about it in every tavern." 

"It's a relic left by the deities that created Multius, to seal the Goddess of Destruction, Bartha," he answered. "After her death, it was used again to seal away the God of Destruction, Saruin - it's a popular tale told by bards all over the place." 

"Yes, that's what it's known for," said Daria, "hopefully you also know what happened centuries later." 

Now Syaoran really felt like walking on eggshells, though he managed to conceal that and diverted the subject from Crystal Lake. "Are you talking about," he replied in segments, "the boy who tried to collect the Runes two years ago?" 

"Kind of," replied Daria matter-of-factly, "What do you know about him?" 

Syaoran lowered his head as he started cutting cucumbers into chunks, "There was once a boy who searched for the Rune Stones with three shamans' assistance, but the Rune Seal as a whole shattered at the end. There are many versions of that story out there, though. Some said he found one Rune Stone by accident and began searching for the Runes, either in wish of obtaining its power - like most of the wizards nowadays - or he was cursed after touching the Rune Stone, and wanted to find a way to undo it. Other stories said by that time, Saruin was about to be awaken again, and the Rune Seal was starting to shatter under his influence - the boy was to bring back the missing pieces of the Seal, but failed miserably at the end." 

"There are people out there who actually thought so?" 

Syaoran couldn't tell if Daria was really as surprised as her words implied, but guessing that she wasn't after the Crystal Lake story, he felt more relaxed talking to her now. "There's even more debate about why the Seal shattered. Some said manipulating the Rune Stones was already a lost knowledge - although it has been done before - and the shamans couldn't have fully controlled the Runes' power. Others said that a curse was placed on the Seal - either by Saruin's minions or the creators themselves - so that anyone daring enough to trample with it will get cursed themselves..... Man, you can write a book with all the things they say out there." 

"You certainly can, can't you? That is one thing I have been contemplating upon." 

Daria continued with her sandwich, while Syaoran glanced at her with muse. "You also know a lot about the Rune Stones, do you?" 

"It's my job, after all," replied Daria. "I'm working under someone who is related with the Runes. Part of my job is translating archaic records about the Runes. He also found some shamans to conducts experiments upon the Rune Stones." 

"You're not a shaman yourself, then?" 

"Nope. Neither is my supervisor." 

"That's weird," said Syaoran. "Why would people who couldn't use the Rune Stones be so interested in them?" 

"Lots of non-shamans wanted the Rune Stones," Daria replied without hesitation. 

"And if you ask me," butted in Hayama, with four tankards in both hands, "Neidhart in Crystaline was one of those people. His was-to-be bother-in-law was involved, after all." 

"Though I won't say he has no desire for the Rune Stones," continued Daria. "He is an ambitious ruler, after all." 

"And there's that guy in Roubon." 

"Cornelleo? He hasn't won much golden opinions from others." 

"Right. Looks like he had something up his sleeves ever since the Seal was shattered." 

"What about Ahfmed?" 

"Glachad's Prime Minister? Don't know what good the Runes can do for someone infamous of corruption, but who knows? If someone can help him secure his power with the price of the Runes, he may be on the hunt as well." 

"Yep." 

"Ah Hmm." 

While Hayama and Daria were engrossed in "earnest" conversation, Syaoran, who had been listening all this time, was wondering whether or not the two was blood related. 

"One sausage rice and a dish of fried broccoli, Li," Hayama now turned to Syaoran in a manner of business. "Make it good and snappy. Don't waste too much time chatting with other customers here." 

When Hayama left, Daria continued with her story. "The guy I worked for had been doing research on the Runes out of personal reasons. As for me, I do it for the sake of leaving that sad town I'm from. This job requires a lot of traveling." 

"What do you mean, a lot of traveling?" Syaoran was washing the rice as he talked. "Especially when your job is more academic." 

"If everything can be done in an ivory tower, this job will be a lot easier" said Daria. "Sometimes I am sent to ancestral sites, where I collect paleographic data. Other times I have to go all the way to Melbear - they've got an impressive library there." She then watched Syaoran cutting up the sausage for a moment. "Well, so much about me. What about you, then?" 

"What about me what?" 

"You couldn't tell from Akiko's reaction when you guys met? The exorcist who can create and use magical wards. He demonstrated his skills a month ago when he defended Bruele against invaders from the Baerue Plateau." 

Syaoran stopped stirring the rice at this remark. 

"Very few people know how to use wards," Daria now looked at Syaoran, checking his reaction. "Where did you learn it?" 

Where did he indeed! Syaoran was reluctantly stuck in the same situation he previously was with Hayama - only this time he was not getting away as easily. 

"It just sort of.... came to me," replied Syaoran, a silly yet honest answer. He placed the rice over the fire. "What's so special about it?" 

"Those wards you use trace back to a very distant history. It belongs to the branch of Creation Magic," Daria made a dramatic pause, "A branch of magic only shamans had been able to use, especially the shamans of Freya." 

Syaoran turned his back and started chopping the broccolis, but Daria could tell that he was not at all unconcerned. 

"Creation Magic has became a specialized art nowadays, due to supply and demand," Daria lifted the corner of her lips slightly. "So far as I know, only shamans from two places in Multius are currently interested in the studies of Creation Magic. One would be the Assemblage of Mages from the Dominion of Knights, which had been established by the dominion as a consultant group over spell casting matters - some members are Freyan shamans who are devoted to the area of Creation Magic. The other one - though their existence remained enigmatic - would be the sorcerer clans in Northpoint." 

At this, Syaoran placed the fried broccolis onto the table inelegantly, almost dropping it. The two remained silent, until Syaoran murmured in a volume barely enough for Daria to hear, "One sorcerer clan amongst them is named Li, isn't it?" 

Daria watched Syaoran curiously, though she showed little trace of it. "Yes," after another few seconds, as if trying to find the proper words, she added, "The same name as yours." 

Everything between them fell silent again - Syaoran was thinking hard, while Daria observed the boy. This girl seemed to be interested in him as well as the Runes, thought Syaoran - should he feel afraid or glad? Suddenly, as if his memory had a life of its own, he thought of the time when he woke up in the middle of the Plateau of Baerue. No. Wait. Maybe that lukewarmth he felt from the teddy bear came first, though that also seemed too vague to be true..... 

Then, it was Hayama who broke the ice, taking away the bowls of rice and the plate of broccoli as he placed another order of steamed sausages, winter melon soup, seafood ramen, and fried cabbages. 

Hayama lifted the tray of food onto his right shoulder, and went to the tables of diners in a rather unenthusiastic pace. Watching Hayama's back, Daria said to Syaoran, "Akiko told me he had been a troublemaker when he was little. Who would have thought he will be in the service industry today?" 

When Hayama was quite a distance away and appeared to be busy with a group of diners, Syaoran spoke to Daria in pressed voice, "Actually, Morgendofer, there's something that's been in my mind, but I don't know to whom I should discuss this with. You don't seem like the sort that speaks without sense, so maybe I can trust you with this...." 

That certainly triggered Daria's curiosity, "I'm listening." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "This is just perfect," Zephel mumbled as he ran down the hallway. "Being blackmailed isn't enough; now even _she_ is here." 

When he reached the second floor, he trotted towards the room they had found this morning. "This should be it, if I remember correctly." 

As he expected, the door was locked. He took out a pin-like tool from his vest and inserted it into the keyhole - no lock shall keep him out. After twisting and turning the pin for twenty seconds, the lock gave out a heavy click. "Wonderful," thought the boy. He then turned the knob and slipped inside the room, closing the door without a sound. 

Akiko's room, in some aspect, was just like any girls' room. Zephel could see a couple of stuff toys sitting by the window. On the other hand, the un-tidied bed covered with marine blue sheets, the dojo uniform hanging on the chair, the punching bag sitting at the corner of the room, and the various assorts laying around the floor reminded Zephel of his own room - to Zephel's relief, for he would be driven insane by pink wallpapers and flower pattenrs. 

"Now, the scrolls have to be somewhere in here," Zephel quickly scanned the tatami floor. There were notebooks, water bottles, bandages, clothes, hand garnets.... "Doesn't she ever clean her room?" Zephel couldn't help complaining, although he wouldn't be complaining if it weren't for the fact that he had to search this room. After looking and stepping over many objects on the tatami, the one thing Zephel was looking for still didn't appear. 

"It must be inside the drawers or closet then," he went to the desk and opened one of the drawers. Thanks to the pencil sharpener, pieces of papers, half-used erasers, and other small junks, the drawer was as tidy as the floor. Then, a continuous beeping sound interrupted Zephel's rummaging. "Now what?" That beeping sounded all too familiar - it was from the sensor gadget he had been using a few days ago. Abandoning his task here, he ran into the hallway and into his room. 

When he arrived, the beeping pierced through his bag and filled the whole room. Zephel quickly took it out and checked. The display screen glowed with a mixture of chromogenic colors. "What the heck is this? Is this thing still broken?!" As irritated as he already was, the beeping from the sensor didn't make things any better. He decided to switch the sensor off before inspecting it, and when he did, he dropped and sat on the tatami, with his head letting in a new surge of heat and his chest tightening. Silence filled the room and was much welcomed by the boy; after running around for half of the day, he needed to sit in quietude so that the knot inside him would loosen up. Then his mind went astray. 

"But really, why is Daria here, anyways?" He murmured, the knot and heat within him still remaining. "She couldn't have come to look for me, could she?" By now, he felt his skin burning, and breathing became more difficult. "I think..... I've caught a cold....," that was when a voice rang in his head... 

_It's here...._   
_I can sense it....._

Startled, Zephel looked around the room. "Who is it?!" No one was there, but the voice came again. 

_I have to find it...._

"Wait.....," he could barely control his body, and something was trying to burst out of him. "You can't...." 

**_NOW!!!_**

"No...," resistless against the force that dash out of him, the only thing Zephel remembered before falling unconscious was a blackout. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "...el.... phel..... zephel..... ZEPHEL!!!" pinned by a shrill, Zephel recovered his senses to find Akiko and Syaoran sitting on each side of him. "Back then....," as he was laying down with something supporting his head, he could clearly see the hole on the ceiling; half of it was devoured. 

"Zephel!!" Akiko's head came looming over him. "Are you alright?! We were so worried!!" 

Zephel returned her a nasty grimace; in a time like this, Akiko wasn't the one he wanted to see. He then noticed other parts of the room. The walls, windows, and the sliding doors were pulled into and out of the room, as if they had been washed by a whirling wave, forming a tornado towards the hole in the ceiling. Pieces of woods scattered all over the tatami. 

Zephel looked at Syaoran. "What happened?" 

"All of us were downstairs, then we heard the explosion," said Syaoran, his face solemn and frozen. "It was a big one, I tell you. When we came, this room was demolished, with you knocked out here." 

"Why did this happen? I remember back then that....," Zephel pressed his head, unable to say more. 

"You looked drained back then," said Syaoran. "Good thing we have a healer here." 

"You also know healing magic?" Zephel looked at Syaoran quizzingly, wondering what other tricks he was capable of. "I don't know that." 

"It was me," another voice rang over his head. "Disappointed?" 

Zephel realized that the voice came from the person cushioning his head, who, to his horror, was also the person he would least prefer running into. Holding the glimpse hope that he was wrong, he twisted his head only to see,   
"DARIA??!!" Zephel sprang up and straddled backwards, until he tripped over a piece of wood - bringing him down onto the tatami. 

For Akiko and Syaoran, Zephel's reaction made the matter yet more peculiar. "Osokin, you know this girl already?" asked Syaoran. "Daria, you and Zephel actually know each other?" Akiko asked beamingly. 

"Yes, we are previously acquainted," Daria answered them both before Zephel could make any comments. "Literally, I used to baby-sit him." 

"WHAT!!??" Zephel could hardly believe what he'd just heard. 

Akiko, on contrary, was in a celebrating mood. "That's great! A reunion of old friends - what could be better?" 

"Don't believe a syllable of what she said. It wasn't like that!!" 

Zephel was steaming with fury, but Daria confronted him as a glacier would. "It's nice to see you again, too, Zephel Osokin. After all those years, your dynamic and irritable temper hasn't changed a bit." 

Zephel was boiling both from anger and embarrassment when everyone's attention turned to Hayama, whom had just entered the room. Akiko could tell that Hayama was quite distressed. "Dad, is everything down there okay?" 

"Well, we can't stay open for today. I'll need you and Li to clean up downstairs, and then this room." 

"Someone has to take care of Zephel," protested Akiko. 

"I can do that," Daria answered without hesitation. 

"You can? Well then, we'll leave him with you." Akiko hustled Syaoran along and left the room. 

"This place isn't safe. Let's move him to my room," Hayama picked up Zephel and walked towards the end of the hall, Daria following behind. Zephel searched for Syaoran pleadingly, whom - to Zephel's ill fortune - was nowhere to been found on the other end of the hall. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The dining lounge had only a few people left; Hayama must have evacuated most of the diners after the explosion. A crowd of onlookers clustered near the windows when Akiko and Syaoran cleaned the tables. Later on, Hayama came down and shooed some of them away, but a few of those, taking great pleasure in gossips, remained there. 

Hayama soon got annoyed and decided to drop it. "It's not enough hearing tall tales from travelers; they have to stick their noses into their neighbors' business as well." 

As the three of them busied around the lounge, a shadow crept into the door, muttering in a dry voice, "Ha.... yama?" 

Hayama turned to look at the entrance. "Oh. It's you." 

Akiko, contrasting to her father, greeted the guest enthusiastically. "Malcolm. What brings you here? At this time? .... Oh, what a mess this place is. Maybe we can serve you some tea if you come back later." 

"I heard what happened..... What was going on here?" asked Malcolm. 

"I wish I know," said Hayama. "Many people are bugging us over it, but I'm rather surprised that you have come over." 

"Dad! That's rude." 

"What?" Hayama replied. "The guy is quite busy those days, and I didn't expect him to have the spare time." 

"Actually," Malcolm breathed out words miserably, "I don't have that much time. I came to say goodbye." 

Hayama lifted his eyebrows slightly, "Goodbye?" 

"You're leaving already?!" asked Akiko. 

Syaoran had been able to summarize the whole conversation as he continued cleaning up. Malcolm, the owner of the magic shop (which was burned into ashes three weeks ago), had everything ready and would be moving to Crystaline by tomorrow. 

"I'll be off early in the morning, so this might be the last time we meet." The tall, thin man stood with his head bent down, the dark velvet cloak draping weight upon his body. 

Hayama only starred for a good moment. "Come," he finally gestured, "and have a drink. It's on the house." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Exactly what happened back then? With that blast?" 

Back in Hayama's room upstairs, Zephel laid under a blanket with Daria sitting beside him. 

"Like I would know. If you could see what was on my Magnetic Sensor 45 back then.... Wait! What are you doing here?" Zephel turned to Daria accusingly. 

"I had an errand here. Why aren't you in the Temple of Nissa, Zephel Osokin?" Zephel held his tongue, unwilling to speak. Daria didn't wait for an answer, either, "Worried about Julius scolding you? You don't need to worry about him. He's returned to Byzenhiem; he has business more urgent than looking over a little boy." 

"Daria, if Albert sent you here," said Zephel, looking at the girl with the corner of his eyes, "then you can go back and tell him to drop it - I ain't going back to Crystaline." 

"I supposed. Albert said the Rune Stone that caused the commotion on Crystal Lake is somewhere near Arthel." Daria placed a damp towel over Zephel's head, and watched him while she asked very subtly, "Are you involved, by any chance?" 

"That was a coincidence, Daria. The giant bull found _me_." 

"A giant bull?" Daria grabbed a pencil and started jotting on a notebook. "Sounds like a gorgon. And you said that Rune hosted on it?" 

Zephel was irritated by the fact that Daria could talk about the Runes when she _knew_ he hated to. Then again, this would probably be the last favor he could offer before quitting. "Yes. The beast was just an ordinary wild ox, until the Rune fostered onto it. Its roar was powerful enough to induce boom shell waves." 

"Boom shell?" Daria pointed the pencil at Zephel lightly, "Very professional. Playing around with technology does pay off. Which Rune is it?" 

"I don't know. The thing was already in its stone form, so I didn't need any chants to seal it back - thank God. It's in my bag now," he threw his arm towards his backpack (their luggage were removed from the damaged room). Perhaps you can tell me what it is." 

Daria searched through the bag, until she took out a gray pebble. Her turned the pebble around to make out the wedged-in symbol on it. 

"This is UR, under Freya's magistrate. Yeah. You couldn't have sealed it. Makes good sense that the bull it hosted on could move masses of water by howling; this Rune has the ability to summon a good quantity of energy." 

But Zephel didn't feel like listening to her anymore, and only flipped aside. "Yeah, very interesting. Now, can you go?" 

Daria looked at Zephel, and spoke a moment later. "You know, that Rune Stone you got back in the Dominion of Knights hasn't undergone the Recognition ritual. That means it is still subjected to other forces' effects." 

"Fine!" Zephel pulled himself up, storming, "You can take PEORTH with you, too. What else do I have to do to get you off my back?!" 

"Why don't you just come back with me, finish the Recognition ritual for PEORTH, and tie up the loose ends before you leave?" 

"No," he retorted, "I'm through with cleaning up Albert's mess." 

"Is that what you think?" 

"Stop!! God!! I don't want to hear your voice again," and Zephel buried his head under the blanket. 

"Fine," Daria replied with discern. "If that's the way you want, we'll just have to find someone else to volunteer. And now that I know Li Syaoran is here, there's now more on my hands than I expected; I don't have the spare energy to quarrel with a child." 

"I'm no child, you know that. And why are you bringing Li up?" 

"I thought you don't want to talk to me anymore," Daria paused a bit. "How did you guys meet?" 

"Well," Zephel shrugged with embarrassment, "he saved me out there. He also helped in retrieving.... that Rune Stone on Crystal Lake. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so I tagged along with him afterwards." 

Zephel sank back into his sleeping mattress, while Daria's eyes remained solidly fixed on him. "Zephel," she finally said, "You do know who you have been hanging around with, don't you?" 

"He's Li Syaoran the Exorcist, isn't he?!" he yelled in reply, more out of confusion than anger, for the conversation with Akiko in the morning was coming back to him like poison. Li... Li was..... 

"Yes. You've known him for a while. Did he say where he's from? What is his family like? Why has he became an exorcist? Where did he....." 

For Zephel, Daria's words started to fade as his mind span and drifted. "No," he said exhaustedly when he felt calmer, "I have to admit, I know nothing about him. I've never thought about it until today, in fact." 

Daria looked away from the boy. "Zephel, I was sent here to fetch you. But Li, he's an unexpected surprise." 

Zephel watched Daria quizzingly. "Daria.... you know something about him, do you? Akiko....," he sat up, still feeling shaky, "Akiko said he's a shaman. Is he the replacement shaman of Freya? Or Tyr?" 

Daria was silent for - what seems to Zephel - a long time, until she answered mistily, "Neither." 

This certainly was an unexpected scenario for Zephel; the story he had in mind crumbled under Daria's words. Syaoran was an ordinary exorcist who just happened to cross his path.   
Or so Zephel thought before Daria added, "But his ties with Albert is by no means fresh." 

"What do you mean?!" asked Zephel, completely confused, "What kind of past can a guy like him have with Albert?!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Down in the dining lounge, Malcolm was sitting near the bar with Hayama filling his drink. Akiko and Syaoran joined them after finishing their chores. 

"That shop was there for four generations, Hayama," said Malcolm. "I know it's all for the best, but if I have done things differently.... God, I feel like a failure." 

"You need this trip to Crystaline." Hayama offered a rare word of comfort. "Stop being so glooming about it. You can start over again when you've got your health back." 

"What's your plans once you get to Crystaline?" asked Akiko. 

"Doctor Rackman recommended a physician for me there," said Malcolm, rolling the cup between his hands. "I might also ask someone from the Temple of Nissa for help; I heard they've got some pretty decent healers there." 

"Daria works for the Temple of Nissa," Akiko offered. "We have to introduce you guys." 

The door swung open and a chilling breeze swept into the room, catching everyone's attention. Three men stood at the door, one of them calling into the room hoarsely, "Hayama! Give me a beer, pal!" 

Everyone in the lounge was stunned by the guests' intrusion - everyone except Hayama. "What are you doing here, Gomi? Can't you see we're closed?" 

The man with dark hair scratched his head jollily as he came in. Syaoran guessed he was about the same age as Hayama. "I just heard what happened, so I decided to drop by and check on you guys. Is everything okay?" 

"Fine," Hayama shrugged, "And if you really know what has happened, you would also know that the dinning lounge is closed for tonight." 

"Oh, come on, Hayama. This is your friend since elementary school asking for a drink," Gomi clasped his hands in front of him imploringly. "Just one. Is that too much to ask for?" 

Everyone looked at Hayama. "Heck," he swung the towel over his shoulder, "You guys always come here at this time. I suppose I shouldn't rob your pleasure of drinking after work." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"You've gotta be kidding!!" Zephel flung his arms in exclamation. "He can't be!!" 

"I had doubted that, too," said Daria. "But he certainly resembles the boy from the picture. And after speak to him, I'm sure he's the guy." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Phew~~!" Gomi leaned back complacently. "Nothing beats having a beer after a day in that weaponry workshop." Gomi and the other two men were sitting at the bar, Malcolm sitting about meters away. Gomi turned to Hayama, "Do you have any idea what caused the explosion? Someone saw a pole of light shooting from your place." 

"Everyone in the inn were downstairs then, and the only witness got knocked out." 

"Well, if you have to rebuild something, we have something in the workshop that you might find.... Oh," Gomi finally noticed Malcolm for the first time, "So you're here, too." 

"....," Malcolm only concentrated on his drink, trying to ignore Gomi. Akiko watched the two with unease, and Hayama apparently sensed her worries, "I'm going to move the bulkier garbage out from the room," he said to Akiko, "After that, you can go up there and sweep it." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"He never told me anything about it!" Zephel couldn't stop feeling a sense of betrayal at the news. "Why?!" 

"After spending half an hour with him, I think I can guess why." 

"Wait," Zephel stared at Daria with some disbelief, "You guys talked?" 

"Does that strike you as amazing?" Daria's eyes snorted at Zephel. "Anyways, I think what really happened to him was that..." 

Daria had barely finished when a flow of piercing noise jammed the room. "This stupid piece of crap!!" Zephel dragged his backpack towards the mattress and pulled out the sensor gadget, which was beeping excitingly. 

"That's the Magnetic Sensor you've been working on back in Crystaline," Daria, rather amused, watched the frenzying Zephel, "The beeping sounds soggier, though. Had it been dipped in water since then?" 

"Very funny, Daria," Zephel scowled at her and slapped the sensor. "This thing has been dyfunctioning all the way from the steppes to Arthel..... hey!" Zephel was drawn to what he saw. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm getting a reading here," Zephel showed her the sensor, its screen displaying vibrating lines. "I think we have a Rune Stone nearby." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Syaoran was not entirely pleased by the presence of Gomi and his cronies. What started off as a simple drink after work became a small scaled drinking party. Considering the inn had suffered an explosion today, these guys' were nowhere near considerate. Akiko, probably out of good service, continued serving the three men and warned them for restraint at times. Apparently, Kurata Inn was accustomed of Gomi coming after the lounge's business hour. 

"I say, Gomi, you really should watch your drinking," said Akiko. 

"Chill, Akiko, I know where to draw the line," Gomi placed the mug onto the bar while rubbing his leg with his other hand. 

"Fine," Akiko turned away from him with a harrumph, "Just don't forget what happened during the Autumn Festival." 

Gomi then turned to Syaoran, "Haven't seen you before? Are you new to this town?" 

"Li Syaoran the Exorcist," Akiko answered for Syaoran. "Now, he's also the new chef of Kurata Inn." 

"I don't know much about exorcist businesses," Gomi took one gulp of his beer, "Well, you certainly came at the right moment. Arthel could use your talent right now." 

"For goodness, Gomi," scolded Akiko, "don't tell me you bought those old wives' tales, too." 

"It's been almost half a year," Gomi rambled on, paying no attention to Akiko's words. "Our crops are failing, people's health are deteriorating, monsters are starting to appear, and today we have an inn blasted in the roof. A good majority of people thinks Arthel must have been jinxed." 

"I just don't see why people are assuming so many things those days! Arthel has survived many crop failures," said Akiko. "And Rosalia has been safe from the plagues of monsters thus far, hasn't it?" 

"True enough, Akiko. Nevertheless, people are scared those days, and you know how superstitious people here can get when they're scared." Gomi leaned on the bar and turned to Syaoran. "Some think the spirits living near Arthel are angry, and the crop failure is one of their ways for vengeance." He rocked back on his chair crudely, "If you ask me, I kinda agree with them, only the spirit came in human form," Gomi's seemingly casual remarks must have some hidden malice in it, for Malcolm clenched his cup with firmer grips. 

"Enough of that," said one of Gomi's companies. "I heard you're leaving tomorrow, Malcolm." 

"To Crystaline, right?" said the other man venomously. "That's wise. Very wise, knowing how topsy-turvy Arthel has been those days." 

Gomi chuckled, "I don't know, man. Rosalia is just no longer that safe. Once he leaves Arthel, it might be Crystaline's turn." He ended his sentence with a snicker. 

Even Syaoran, who hadn't figured out what this conversation was about, sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere filling the lounge. Akiko wasted no time to divert the subject. "How about you then, Gomi? Your business with the weapon shop." 

"Not bad, actually. As long as Arthel remains a traveling turnpike in Rosalia, I'll always have customers coming into my workshop and bread coming onto my table. It's people like us that keeps Arthel going. Travelers need somewhere to repair their weapons and armors, just as much as they need other supplements. Last but not least, they'll need a place where they can rest. That's the idea Arthel is built upon, boy," Gomi wagged his finger at Syaoran as if giving a grandfather-to-grandson lecture, "everyone of us has worked together to make Arthel a pivot for traveling routes; absolutely no one established here should think otherwise. Of course, there's always those that tried to profit at others' expenses, or thought themselves higher. People like that couldn't last here, and their only way out is to pack their stuffs and leave." 

Syaoran hadn't understood what Gomi meant until he saw Malcolm placing his mug onto the table and searching his pocket. 

"It's getting late. I have to go home now. Give your father my thanks, Akiko," Malcolm pulled over his cloak as he stood up. 

"Sure," said Akiko. "I'll drop by tomorrow morning." 

As Malcolm walked towards the door, Gomi clattered yet more. "Yeah, Malcolm, watch yourself in Crystaline; I heard that Neidhart isn't someone to trifle with." The three men held out their mugs in midair and toasted, "To Malcolm, bon voyage." 

The black-cloaked man stopped and peered back at the three, standing just before the door. Gomi took the opportunities to add the last words, "And beware of the angry spirits!!" All three men roared with laughter at this. Akiko watched Malcolm with alert, but the man only turned back to face the door, and the three drinkers resumed their own clishmaclaver. After half a minute, Malcolm spoke breezingly, "Yes, the angry spirits. They drive away those that doesn't stick with the rest, including those driving wedges among people." The glee of the three drinkers died out, and they turned to watch Malcolm moving out of the lounge. "You take care of yourself, too, Gomi. Else you'd be the next one to pack and leave." 

Gomi got to his feet slowly. "You're trying to talk smart to me, Malcolm?" Malcolm only moved on, which irritated Gomi yet more. "I'm talking to you, boy!!" He bellowed, "You're saying that I've wronged you, huh? Don't you turn your back on me while I speak, you~~!!" Before Akiko and Syaoran could stop him, Gomi darted towards Malcolm and grabbed him by the collar. 

"Put the guy down, Gomi," the voice came from the staircase. Hayama walked into the lounge, both of his hands carrying buckets filled with broken planks. "Kurata Inn would not tolerate brawls in here. Not while I'm the master of the house." 

"No~ Hayama," Gomi hissed vengefully, pinning Malcolm to the wall, "Let's spill our guts on this, for once and for all. You think he found that stone out of innocent coincidence? This guy here summoned the curse of the Runes upon us." He then glared at Malcolm straight in the eye. "Surprised that someone like me will know about the Runes, huh? Guess you got good reasons to do that. You had always been the one to be picked on, and now you want your sweet revenge. He~~!" Gomi slammed Malcolm on the wall before he continued, "has that ill will to use his magic and perform those venomous deeds upon us!!!" 

"I'm warning you again, Gomi," Hayama placed the buckets on the floor, "Let the guy go." 

"Stop it, Gomi." Akiko also stepped in and confront Gomi firmly, "You'll hurt him." 

Malcolm, however, chuckled frigidly. "You don't need magic to do ill deeds," he glanced at Gomi coldly, "All it takes for you is a torch and....." 

Before Malcolm finished, Gomi already had his hands on Malcolm's neck, growling with fury burning in his eyes. "I'm gonna break your neck, you bastard!!!" Gomi pressed on Malcolm with his weight. "They should sent someone from Crystaline and show you something; they know what to do with your sort!!" 

"No~~!" Akiko went up to pull the two apart. "Gomi! You let go of him right now... Dah!!" Akiko had enough strength to loosen Gomi's grip around Malcolm's neck. Hayama prepared himself to chop Gomi right on the head, something he had always done to keep Gomi in line. 

Before he made his move, however, something else happened. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"What do those two waves stand for?" asked Daria. She and Zephel were now pacing down the hallway. 

"Those are the energy measurements from the Runes," said Zephel. "Each Rune should have a distinct and unique pattern on my Magnetic Sensor 45, like fingerprints.... Hold a sec!!" Zephel came to a sudden halt. 

"What?" Daria slowed down as well. 

"I know this wave pattern here!" Zephel pointed at the cyan wave on the screen. "It's PEORTH!! And it's activated, too." 

"How could that be? It's in sealed form." Daria then thought of something and asked suspiciously, "You're not using it now, are you?" 

"Of course not. I have it right here...." Zephel stuffed his hand into his vest. His eyebrows then heaved, and tantalizingly searched through his vest again. 

"Zephel?" Daria watched Zephel searching every pocket on him, until he stopped and looked up at her. 

"It's gone." He looked around heatedly, "Where could it be?! I had it with me all the time, right here in my pocke......" Then he stopped, murmuring, "That explosion back then... I felt something coming out of me. It's PEORTH!!" 

"Huh, Zephel," Daria interrupted. "What about the other wave?" 

"I don't know what that is!!" Zephel answered impatiently, "The thing ran away without my permission. That stupid son of a...." 

"Zephel," Daria jerked his hand that held the sensor. "Where are they?" 

Now reminded of the timing, Zephel flipped a switch on the sensor embarrassedly. Two dots gleamed on the screen, and Zephel drew close to read it. "They're.....," he drew a deep breath, "both right below us?! This thing's gone haywire again!!" 

Daria then heard noises - crackings, crashings, and wailings - coming from downstairs. "Maybe not," she said, and they ran downstairs. 

They nearly reached the landing when they noticed shimmering lights of cyan and emerald green leaking into the hallway from the lounge. When they reached the lounge, Zephel was dumbfounded by what he saw, while Daria also narrowed her eyes. Malcolm stood with green rays of light running over him. The light not only surrounded Malcolm, but also tainted Gomi's right hand, who was kneeling on the ground and groaning painfully as his fingers twitched. His two companions watched him apprehensively, Akiko backed away with seizing fear, even Syaoran and Hayama, both men who Zephel thought had seen much of the world, could do nothing but stare. 

What really caught Zephel's and Daria's attention, however, was another sphere of neon cyan light, hovering near Malcolm and spraying blue cloudy bands. "PEORTH?!" Zephel let out a cry, to which the cyan light quivered at. The light then shot towards Zephel and stopped in front of him to form a more solidified object. A gray pebble emerged as the cyan light faded away, and landed onto Zephel's palms. 

"Zephel, I think I know why PEORTH ran away on its own," Daria eyed Malcolm challengingly. "You see that man there? The other Rune Stone shown on the sensor was hosted on him." 

Zephel pointed the sensor towards the glowing green light and checked the wave pattern. "Looks like it's a Rune under Heimdall," Zephel murmured, "Just like PEORTH." 

"So that's that," Daria crossed her arms in front of her. "Runes under the same deity always have higher affinity with one and another. PEORTH must have been attracted to that Rune Stone, even enough to activate itself without your command." 

"What the heck is going on here?" Syaoran demanded from Zephel and Daria. Gomi, on the other hand, also squealed to Malcolm with whatever strength remained, "What..... gulp.... what have you done to me?!" 

Malcolm didn't budge at Gomi's question. "The reason why you find no difficulty in abusing others.... is because you have never known what it feels like to be the weak." A malicious smile emerged from his face as he bent down and lifted Gomi's chin with a finger, "Tell me now, Gomi: how does it feel when you can't fight back?" 

"You...,"Gomi glared at Malcolm, coughing and wincing at the same time, "We might have bullied you back in elementary school..... gulp.... but look at all the things you're doing now..." 

"Putting those childhood memories aside," Malcolm pulled away his finger, allowing Gomi's head to drop onto the ground, "it was you and your men that burnt down my shop that night, wasn't it?" 

"Why.... I don't know what gibberish you're.....," before Gomi could finish, he curled up with a more severe fit, the green smoky light now rising from his back. 

"Let go of him!!" Gomi's companions charged towards Gomi and Malcolm. "You stop whatever hocus pocus you're playing or...," both of them stopped midway when the light swooped towards them. Within a breath take, one of them hugged his stomach painfully, while the other collapsed onto the floor, his legs barely under his control. 

"This isn't good. The Rune is responding to his will," Daria said to Zephel as she watched Malcolm with increased unease, "That means he's absorbed some of the Rune's energy. You'll have to do the sealing." 

Zephel turned to Daria with disgust. "You mean... by saying that stupid chant?!" 

"How else?" she said, "You're the only one up to the job." 

Zephel grunted with dismay. Very well then, he thought to himself, he could do this. He wasn't a scholar on Runes like Daria was, but at least he knew the one Rune under Heimdall that was capable of paralyzing subjects. He took a deep breath, his left hand stretching forward. "_In one you're born, Thus in one you shall remain. In the name of the God of Justice, Tyr, I command you - resume your given form. NYD!!!_" 

Nothing happened. Zephel became perplexed and worried; was that Rune not NYD? Daria answered his question, "Why are you saying the chant of Tyr when you're sealing a Rune under Heimdall?" 

Now that he was reminded of this, Zephel felt both embarrassed and silly. Before he had time to turn red, however, his throat was fogged by another green light, and he felt the muscles on his neck twisting in suffocating pain. Syaoran ran over to check on him, while Daria, who was closest to Zephel, held him up as his legs became too weak to support himself. 

"We have to cut his connection with the Rune," said Daria, her eyes pointing at Malcolm. 

"Attacking him alone will bring us nowhere closer than Gomi had," Hayama lifted the bucket of planks up. "Li, you're also a fighter, right? On your call." 

"Fabulous," Syaoran drew up his sleeves and leaped towards Malcolm as Hayama swung and tossed out the bucket into midair. Syaoran was only that close when he felt his left feet stemmed to the ground and his fist numbed with a strange coldness. Just when Syaoran fell to the ground, the bucket landed on Malcolm, and the wood planks in it poured out onto him. Malcolm was quick enough to block his head, but not quick enough to notice Akiko, whom was behind him. 

Out of the few planks that fell pass Malcolm, Akiko aimed at one and gave it a sweeping kick, sending the plank right into the back of his head. He fell forward, giving a good thud on the floor.   
Akiko stepped over what laid on the floor to get a better look in Zephel's direction. "What a day! What was that back then?" 

Those that had been bonded by the Rune's power were able to move somewhat after Malcolm was knocked out; Gomi and his men were not fully recovered yet, but Syaoran had enough strength to stride towards Zephel, and Zephel was able to glare at Syaoran. 

"Now that it's over," Syoaran stuck his hands in his waist as he scowled at Zephel, "will you mind explaining a couple of things, Osokin?" 

Daria tried to intervene, "We'll talk about this - later...." 

But Zephel wasn't ready to back off, "I'll explain them - if you tell me what you're hiding first!" 

"What I'm hiding?" Syaoran was baffled and confused by Zephel's last sentence, "I'm not hiding anything." 

"Sure you're not," Zephel pointed his finger heatedly at Syaoran, "You'd never told me who you are or where you're from!" 

"Guys," Daria raised her voice, wishing to catch their attention, "There's something more urgent..." 

She was cut off by Syaoran, whom snapped back at Zephel relentlessly, "Nor did you!" 

Zephel clenched his teeth, hissing, "You could have told me that you're a shaman of Freya!! And to think that I once believed you when you said you knew nothing about the Runes!" 

"Shaman of Freya?" Syaoran first starred at Zephel with vexation, then looked at Daria questioningly. 

"You're wasting your breath, Zephel," Daria pressed her hand on Zephel's shoulder, trying to pull him back. "He doesn't remember a thing." 

Zephel only looked at her resentfully. "Wait a minute," Akiko was now filled with a million questions, "What's the business h....," the last word was stolen by a scream. Malcolm was gripping Akiko's neck, with a knife pointing at her throat. 

"You people.... just never get off my back, do you?" Malcolm's eyes were now burning with blazing green as he panted deeply. "Everyone of you!" 

Malcolm's sudden captivation of Akiko threw everyone into a seizing fear. Hayama was the only one who stood forward, "Akiko has nothing against you, of all people. Drop that knife, and end this nonsense right now." 

"Oh, but you certainly owe me something, Hayama," Malcolm pointed his knife to the inn keeper, "Now I remember something. Back in fifth grade, you and your gang locked me up in the storage room and threw away the keys; it took them five hours to find me and get me out!!" 

Syaoran, Zephel, and Daria all turned to look at Hayama - the boys looking somewhat astound while Daria was obviously having a good show. 

"Dad," Akiko seemed to find it unbelievable as well, "You had actually done that?" 

Hayama held his chin, thinking hard. Finally, he murmured, "He actually remembered that....." 

"You HAD!?" squealed Akiko. Malcolm tugged her back again. 

"There!" he howled as the knife drew closer to Akiko's neck, "Any of you come closer, and the tomboy gets it!!" 

"Curses!!" Syaoran found himself springing forward but was held back by Hayama. 

"Stay put," Hayama said, "and don't worry." 

"Are you out of your mind?!" Syaoran yelled at Hayama with disbelieve, "That's your daughter we're....." 

But Syaoran was distracted by what ensued immediately: within one second, Akiko bent sideways and threw her elbow back into Malcolm's face, sending his head right into one of the tables. So there he was, lying among the broken pieces of the table; this time he was knocked out for sure. 

"Who are you calling tomboy?!" Akiko turned to the man fumingly. "That's so mean! I won't forgive anyone who calls me that, not even my friends!!" 

Everyone now looked at Akiko with both terror and amazement. Only Hayama seemed unmoved. "There it is," he said musingly, "the backward elbow slam." 

Syaoran and Zephel now looked at Hayama. "You... taught her that?" Zephel asked, making sure he hadn't misheard. 

"Never thought it would come in handy so soon," Hayama replied airily. 

"I can't believe this!" Zephel squealed, "What people are we dealing with here?! First a former Freyan shaman, then a tomboy who knows martial arts... Ouch!!" Akiko's fist landed on Zephel's head without alarm. 

Syaoran took a deep breath as his spine felt a chilling surge. (She isn't a defenseless girl, after all....,) he thought. 

"Really, Zephel!! I may know karate, and I may not look girly-wirly, but I do think I deserve to be treated as a lady!" 

"Come on! Who are you kidding here?" Zephel snapped back as he rubbed his head, "What kind of 'lady' will beat someone up just for telling the truth?" 

"Why, you are such a....," Akiko was loaded with angry words, but Daria stopped the argument with a few dry coughs, eyed Zephel and then glanced at Malcolm. 

"Right...," Zephel trotted towards Malcolm and observed him, "Before he wakes up again." He stood next to Malcolm, held his left hand up front, and murmured, 

**_At peace we strive,_**   
**_And in chaos we divide._**

Once those words came out, diluted blue lights started to emit in front of Zephel and soon swelled into a glittering sphere. His arms swung the lights around to draw a symbol resembling a scimitar. 

**_In the name of the God of Order, Heimdall,_**   
**_I command you - resume your given form._**

His hands clasped in front of him again, soon followed by, **_"NYD!!"_**

With that command, Malcolm's body was soon soaked in - as far as Syaoran could make out - a jelly-like energy field. The energy, barely visible from the refraction of light, slowly broke into clouds of smoke, rising and then reaching to Zephel in slow motion. They gathered a tint of emerald green as they concentrated in Zephel's pawn, and eventually condensed into an oval. The green light faded, revealing a gray stone in the boy's pawn. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Daria and Zephel returned to the bedroom upstairs with four more people - namely Gomi, Malcolm, and Gomi's companions. Akiko and Syaoran had to clean up the mess left by the previous brawl, while Hayama went to scout other areas of the inn. 

By then the story as to how Malcolm hosted the Rune Stone had became clear. NYD had been wandering near Arthel for a long time since the Seal shattered. It remained docile until this year -as its effect showed on the crops and people here. Four months ago, Malcolm found NYD when he was collecting herbs in the wildness. Daria thought that NYD's power was amplified as it fed on Malcolm's power. 

"It's true that Malcolm was always picked on back in elementary school, especially by the gang led by Dad," said Akiko as she swept the floor covered with wood shreds, "which will include a lot of boys. But lots of things had happened and changed between those twenty years. I never recalled him being bothered by what happened then." 

"According to Morgendofer, that Rune has the ability to evoke pain from people," Syaoran dumped the freshly smashed table outside. "Perhaps it had something to do with it. Is the bath house still open?" 

"Yeah," she pointed at the hallway, "turn left and you'll find it." 

When Syaoran was about to enter the hallway, "Wait, Li," called Akiko, "there's something I want to give you." 

Syaoran had only just turned around when Akiko stuffed something in his hand. It was a mirage scroll. 

"This one has the mirage on Crystal Lake that night?" Akiko nodded in reply to Syaoran's question. He only said gravely, "What good does this do? You still have a million copies of this." 

"Nope," Akiko wiggled her finger and smiled slyly, "That's the one and only copy." 

"The only copy? But back then....." 

"Those are just blank scrolls," she flapped her hand with dry laughter, "Only illusion magic can duplicate mirage scrolls. I can't use magic at all, and Malcolm's shop wasn't available for that service anymore." 

"So that means," Syaoran felt the air burning around him, "You tricked us!!" 

"Come on, Li, I admit I've been really manipulative back then, but I've kept your secret, gave you guys free shelter, and helped you guys get that Rune." Akiko threw a pitiful look at Syaoran, who still wore an awful expression of comtempt. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"This fool kinda deserved it, though," Zephel said to Daria as he starred at Malcolm, who was lying right next to him. "As a mage, I'm sure he can recognize a Rune Stone when he sees one. Instead of consulting with a shaman or a scholar like you about it, he hogged it for himself." 

"Thus playing with fire of unknown source," continued Daria. "He needs to rest and heal himself from now on. Even as NYD no longer has its effects on him, he has been staying with it too long." Daria then looked at Zephel sullenly. "Enough of Malcolm. What about you, Zephel?" 

Zephel raised his head and looked at Daria quizzically. 

"Isn't it about time to come back and accept your duty as shaman of Heimdall? Not that I believe in duty and honor myself," she watched Zephel sullenly, "but the fact that PEORTH can be activated without your command just shows how immature your abilities with the Runes are. Or you might want to turn the Rune Stones you have over to us, and pull your hands out of this, but how do you plan to dispel your curse then?" 

Zephel scowled at her for a while. When he turned away and rested his head on his knees, Daria found further pursuits to be futile. "We're leaving for Crystaline tomorrow, so you still have one night to think about it." 

"Is Li leaving with you guys?" Zephel asked dully from the dark side of the room. She nodded. "I don't understand, Daria. Didn't they say that ALL of Albert's shamans had died? And yet we're seeing the living Freyan shaman back then." 

"When Albert told me three months ago that the three shamans had been resurrected, I didn't believe much of it either." Daria changed into a more relaxing pose, "Well, there goes my ten copper pieces." 

"Reincarnated...," a flash of hope overcame him, and he drag himself closer to Daria. "So the... other two shamans are alive, too?" 

"I dare say so," said Daria. "With a tremendous price, too." 

"Huh?" 

"I thought you should have realized by now," Daria heaved a deep breath before continuing, "that Li has lost his memory because of the Runes." 

Zephel looked dumbfound for a moment, and Daria didn't wait for his reply. "I thought his response towards the Runes and Albert's name was rather dull, and he eventually told me that he remembers nothing beyond the last three months." 

"And that's also because.... of the curse from the Runes?" 

"Probably. It's has been different for each shamans in history." 

Zephel then looked at Daria quizzingly. "But why did Li agree in returning to Crystaline with you?" 

"What's wrong with him doing so? Most people who had amnesia would be curious of their past to some extent." 

"Is that so?" That was a rather far-fetched answer for Zephel. 

Soon, Zephel rolled out his own bed, but was unable to sleep. He still had six hours to decide his next step. Return to Crystaline, perhaps, and let Albert win this round? Or return to Byzenhiem? Now he knew the person he was sent to look for might still be alive; how would it be for him to return without even trying to look for that person? Quietly returning to his hometown was another idea, except now he didn't want his parents to see what had happened to him. And staying in Kurata Inn with Hayama and Akiko was definitely not an option. 

Daria, on the other hand, had something else to think about. "Li Syaoran is alive.... I think she'll be glad to know that. But can she take what has happened to him?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was still twilight when a wagon stood in front of Kurata Inn. The wagon was already loaded with Malcolm's trunks and belongings. While Malcolm sat drowsily in the wagon, Syaoran and Daria threw in their baggage. 

"What about Osokin now, Morgendofer?" asked Syaoran as both of them climbed into the wagon. "Aren't you supposed to take him back?" 

"That's also up to him," said Daria, "if he doesn't want to become part of this, we have no choice but to let him be." 

"He's just a kid, though." 

"Believe me, Li, that kid is older than you think," with that, Daria noticed three people approaching the wagon. First, there was Hayama with a cigarette in his mouth. Second to come was Akiko carrying a cloth-wrapped bundle and a backpack. Last but not least, there was Zephel with his backpack and a disgruntled-looking face. The three of them stopped by the wagon without saying a word. 

"Decided to come back, Zephel?" asked Daria. He turned his eyes away in response. "I thought you'd say that," she said, "Come on now." 

When Zephel scrambled himself into the wagon, Akiko passed the bundle to Daria. "These are scallion pancakes for the trip," she said, "should be enough for one day's meal." 

"If you guys take off now, you should reach Crystaline by dusk," said Hayama. "I guess Arthel will have more peace from now on, but don't let that stop you from coming back, Li; I'm still counting on your cooking." 

"He's left his recipe with you, haven't he?" scolded Akiko. "You'll have to stop depending on others so, Dad." 

"Watch it there. Given the right instructions, I reckon I could still cook when time calls for it," he puffed out a smoke ring. "Farewell, now. You guys watch over Malcolm on the way, alright?" 

"Sure, Dad," Akiko then turned to the people on the wagon. "Let's move it, shall we?" 

Everyone except Malcolm, who was too sleepy, looked at Akiko with astonishment. 

"What do you mean by.... '_we_'?" Zephel's heart pumped with an ominous vibe. 

"Exactly what are you up to, Akiko?" Even Daria couldn't guess what was currently in Akiko's mind. 

"Don't tell me you're.....," Syaoran didn't dare to finish his sentence. 

Akiko looked around at the questioning faces. "What's wrong?" she broke off matter-of-factly, "Malcolm could use a familiar face around him when he is settling down in Crystaline." 

"That's it?" said Hayama as he approached her from behind. 

"And to get the most extraordinary mirages, too." Akiko took out the mirage catcher, her eyes glittering. "TWO shamans, one of them is from the trio that helped Albert of Isthmus!! How many opportunities like this will you get in a lifetime?" 

"Haven't you given us enough trouble?!" scolded Zephel. He then appealed to the innkeeper, " Hayama, aren't you going to stop her?" 

Hayama went into contemplation. "So, you're leaving, too?" he murmured, "Well, I might as well ask for some favors, then. This package," he handed her a stuffed envelope, "I doubt the chance, but if you run into your mother, make sure to give her this." 

"Wait a second!" Zephel protested, "You're just gonna let her wander off like that?!" 

"Not that I haven't tried to stop her," Hayama smoked out rings languidly, "She's just the type that runs all over the place. Sooner or later, the kid will have to take care of herself; might as well let her learn from now on." 

"What kind of father are you?" Zephel muttered, annoyed. 

"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran gave Akiko a reproaching look as she hopped into the wagon. "I know your good at karate, but that probably doesn't compare to what we're up to." 

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of," Akiko lifted a finger dignifiedly. "Wait till you see what I've got from the hotel industry." 

"You're so-so with chores, and your cooking is good enough to kill rats," said Daria, "The only thing you've got from the hotel industry is gathering tidbits of rumors and gossips." 

"And I'm very good at that," Akiko continued earnestly, "That why I'm always on beat with what's going on in the adventure business. You of all people should know that, Daria." 

"Yes, you are. Your ears catch the winds blowing through Multius. Now, can we go?" Daria drawled. 

"Of course, Crystaline is quite some distance away. Bye Dad," Akiko turned to wave goodbye to Hayama as Syaoran slapped the rein. So the gang took off. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Everyone except Syaoran, who was now driving the carriage under the blazing noon sun, was sitting inside the wagon. Malcolm was still half asleep, while Zephel, Daria, and Akiko sat in a circle.   
"My, the sun really is good today," said Akiko. "Arthel hasn't had such weather for months." She then looked at the other two thoughtfully, "But that Rune has been here for two years. I find that hard to believe." 

"I'm more amazed at Akiko being immune to it," said Zephel, leaning back with his arms cushioning his head. "NYD has the power to induce pain and restraint - Is that right, Daria? It halted the crops' growth, along with causing Malcolm's illness and cranky temper." 

"But....," Akiko casted down her eyes, "do you guys think Malcolm really activated the Rune for revenge?" 

"I would hesitate to say that," Daria was now scribbling on her notebook. "NYD could have found and exploited Malcolm's weakness, which would be his childhood grudge." 

"Let alone Malcolm, it might have done that to other people in Arthel as well, Gomi being one of them," said Zephel. 

"Very likely. Although I personally like my own version of the story." 

"Your own version?" Akiko and Zephel parroted. 

"Malcolm found the Rune and decided to keep it for himself. With a host, NYD's strength grew strong enough to instill illnesses into other townsfolk and cease the crops' growth. Then Gomi (or someone like him), already aggravated by the weathering of the town, heard of Malcolm and the Rune, thus assumed that he caused all of it, and went to burn down Malcolm's shop." 

No one said a thing for a long time. Zephel turned to Akiko, "That's what happened?" 

"I don't know," said Akiko. "We don't even know how the fire started." Of course, to both Zephel and Akiko, Daria's story sounded irresistibly convincing. 

"Speaking of which," Akiko nudged Daria earnestly, "Is Li Syaoran really the Freyan shaman that had been killed two years ago? Is it true that he comes back alive with amnesia now? I've heard all those stuff about the shamans, but had he ever shown any reaction to the Runes or tried to find his way to Albert?" 

"All he recalls is waking up near Bruele." 

"Bruele?" said Zephel. "That's in Bafal! A different country all together!" 

"Hey, I never knew you have such good sense of geography," said Akiko musingly. 

"Zephel is also from the Empire of Bafal," said Daria. "Back to the subject, Li stayed in Bruele until a month ago. I think he has regained his strength and power during that time." 

"I've heard of what happened then," Akiko cocked complacently. " A group of stirges came down from the Baerue Plateau near that town, and he was enlisted to the defense force. That battle made him famous, due to nothing but the magic he used against the stirges." 

"The magic he used?" Zephel now recalled how Syaoran fought on the steppes. "Yes.... he uses wards. Now thinking of it, that isn't a common way of spell casting, is it?" 

Akiko rocked back and forth playfully, "It's a good ending, after all. Malcolm is going to refresh himself in Crystaline while everyone in Arthel is back to normal. Zephel's going back to Crystaline - I dare imagine that finding Li and another Rune will be great news for your boss." 

"There will be more work, that's for sure," Daria's eyes were locked on the notebook even as she spoke. "Zephel's Initiation, the training of the new Freyan shaman, settling Li down...." 

"Wait, Daria," Zephel sat up straight. "There's a new Freyan shaman?" 

"Yes. I forgot to mention this to you, Zephel. A girl from Obil was also cursed by the Rune. I brought her to the Temple of Nissa last week - You know, Akiko, the day when you were in Crystaline?" 

"So you returned to your hometown for work?" Akiko then caught something awkward. "Isn't Li a Freyan shaman himself? Why do you need another one?" 

"Because Dear Old Albert of the Royalty is anxious to have the Seal repaired A.S.A.P.," Zephel cocked with a drawling tone. "At least he doesn't have to worry about the supplies of shamans. Some curse will find its way onto some shaman in the world. What else will that person do other than coming to him for help?" With that, he stumbled out to the driver's seat before Akiko comprehended his words. 

"Geez! What extraordinary temper, that boy," said the irritated Akiko. 

"There he goes again," said Daria. "He rebels as often as he breaths." 

"But Daria, correct me if I'm wrong, you guys will need at least three shamans to repair the Seal, won't you?" 

"Yep, each serving Freya, Hiemdall, and Tyr." 

"And a new Freyan shaman is found, not counting Li. That leaves you guys the shamans of Heimdall and Tyr." 

"Once Zephel undergoes the Initiation, he'll be our new shaman of Hiemdall," Daria then tipped the end of the pencil to her lips. "The shaman of Tyr will be tricky, though. They are usually found among humans with pure ancestral heritage or tribes of antiquity, making them really hard to find." 

"Zephel sure didn't look like a shaman," Akiko combed her hair slightly. "I had never seen him using magic until that Rune sealing. Sure had me fooled." 

"Shamans don't have to be magicians, and vice versa," said Daria. "You can find plenty of examples where Zephel came from." 

"Where _does_ he come from, anyways?" asked Akiko. 

"He hasn't told you? South of Rosalia is the Dominion of Knights...." 

"Yes, I know that," Akiko rolled her eyes at Daria. "I know the countries neighboring Rosalia." 

"The Dominion has its own wizardry consulting organization in Byzenhiem, called the Assemblage of Mages." 

"Oh," Akiko appeared to be amazed by this, "Zephel's a member of the Assemblage of Mages?" 

"And," Daria came to the main point, "there's also a group of shamans in the Assemblage, the Nine....." 

Daria's word hung there faintly. "Nine?" Akiko repeated vaguely. Then, she yelled out, as if stunned by lightening, "The Nine Pillars!? That obnoxious, sharp-tongued, quick-tempered Zephel is one of the honorable members of the Nine Pillars?! Why~~~?" 

"Whatever drives a shaman's power, it certainly has no eyes for personality," said Daria. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Syoaran was feeling rather lax as he drove the two-in-hand wagon slowly along the path. He heard Zephel stepping out of the wagon and sitting next to him. Then both of them kept mute for a good amount of time. 

"Aren't you mad at me?" Syaoran said without looking at Zephel, whom only concentrated on swinging his legs on the seat. It took Zephel another three minutes to spill out what was pressing on his mind. 

"Li......, is it true that you've lost your memory?" 

"Don't remember anything from my past," said Syaoran, "If that's what you mean." 

"Geez," Zephel pursed his lips, "Why couldn't you tell me?" 

"You never asked. And besides," Syaoran glanced at Zephel, "why should I tell a secret like this to an eleven-year-old boy I've only known for three days?" 

"You've told it to a girl you've only met for half an hour," Zephel snapped back. "Speaking of which, how did Daria convince you to go to Crystaline?" 

"Morgendofer invited me to stop by Crystaline. Someone there knew about my past." Syaoran looked into the sky longingly, "She also told me something about the sorcerer clans in Northpoint." 

"So that it? She convinced you that you were a Freyan shaman, based simply on the fact that your surname is Li? You've lost your memory, and there are lots of possibilities. What makes her story plausible?" Zephel somehow took pleasure in believing that Daria came up with some elaborate story to mislead the amnesiac Syaoran - which, as Zephel's more logical side also realized, was not likely, since the Syaoran he knew wasn't the sort to be easily misled. 

"Her words has something to do with it," replied Syoaran, "But I have been following my hunch on this decision." 

"How is that so?" Zephel asked yet more curiously. 

Syaoran tightened his grip on the rein without saying a word. How could he explain to Zephel that Daria was not the first one to bring up the subject about the Li clan? Back in Bruele, people had joked about it once. No one really took it seriously, but he found himself thinking about it once and a while. Would Zephel believe him if he tell him that after that battle with the stirges, an even stronger voice grew inside him, telling him someone up north was waiting - for him. 

Zephel only starred at Syaoran. "Is recalling your past..... important to you?" 

"No, to be honest. But a person without a past has nothing. Given that, no harm is done in trying." 

For a moment, Syaoran thought Zephel couldn't find anything to say - that was until Zephel sneered back, "Listen to yourself. I don't know you're capable of such self pitying." 

"Yeah," Syaoan only looked away, as if he hadn't expected Zephel to say otherwise. "Now that I've told you my story, are you going to say anything about yourself for a change?" The part Zephel wanted to come upon least had finally arrived. 

"What had Daria told you?" he said nervously. 

"You were under the curse. That's why you were sent to Crystaline," as he paused, Syaoran didn't hear a word from Zephel. "I would have asked you what kind of curse it is. But you'll tell me when you want to, right?" 

Zephel felt rather embarrassed by Syaoran's unexpectedly calm attitude. He couldn't help wondering if Syaoran had always been this way. Or maybe the loss of his memory altered his personality as well? 

"Right," Zephel said lightly, "Because of the curse, I'm not the same as I used to be. I guess we're in the same boat after all, though the curse worked in different ways on us." 

Syaoran's expression showed no response to Zephel's word, which - strange enough - encouraged Zephel to speak even more. "There were two more shamans besides you who followed Isenhiem back then - Do you remember those two persons who traveled with you?" Syaoran's expression suggested the answer to be negative. "Well.... I know one of them back in the Dominion of Knights. It's not that I care, but.... I do wonder if that person is okay sometimes. "It was said in a voice as tiny as a mosquito could make, and Zephel doubted if Syaoran even heard him. 

That question was answered soon enough. "You're quite annoying when you talk mean," said Syaoran, "But hearing that, lamentation doesn't suit you, either." 

Zephel's mouth dropped open. A surge of anger was telling him to give Syaoran a piece of his mind, if only Syaoran hadn't cut him off before he could say anything, "It's better that way, though. A kid at your age shouldn't act so cynical towards the world - it's scary, if you ask me." 

Zephel's mouth now twisted - this guy was beyond his knowledge. "Honestly, for someone who don't speak until necessary, you sure talk pretty," he muttered. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A bird - a hybrid between vulture and hawk in appearance, but pigeon-like in size - landed on a window in the Temple of Nissa, where the man spotted it. "Tint Wing? What have you got here?" The man tried to unfasten a bundle of paper from the bird's leg. At the same time, the girl came in with a tray of tea ware. 

"I got some tea here," she spotted the bird when she placed the tray on the table. "Has someone summoned Tint Wing?" 

"Someone summoned him to carry a message," said the man, "It's probably a memo between the priests." 

"Tint Wing is only two years old, is he?" The girl stared at the bird with round, emerald eyes, "What will become of him when he grows up?" Her eyes then caught the weird looking instrument on the table, the one she saw the man playing yesterday. "Err... I've been wondering, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the instrument. 

"You mean this?" The man walked back to the table with the note. "I hadn't played it ever since the day I started the quest for the Runes. It's an instrument of antiquity times, so most people probably never heard of it. I don't know how to pronounce its name with our language today, but I think it's called 'Xiao' in ancient tongue. My mother used to.....," the man then hesitated as he noticed the girl's heavyhearted expression. "Are you okay?" 

"Ah...., I'm fine," the girl turned to look at the man again, trying to appear cheerful. 

Seeing this, the man's brow heaved with a sinking heart. "I'd never felt so helpless in my life. I couldn't save them back then, and when I now know that they might be alive, I can't leave this place to look for them either. Instead, I have to rely on others who are suffering because of this as well." He then whispered with a very low voice, "I couldn't blame anyone if you and Zephel resented me...." 

The girl looked at the man remorsefully, until she finally spoke, "I.... wanted to find out what happened to 'him'; that's why I came here to become the Shaman of Fraya. And I know that," she paused to watch the man firmly, "'he would never offer help to one unworthy of it. Likewise, I will offer you whatever assistance I can." 

The man looked at the girl, returning a smile of comfort, "Thank you..... Now, we have to run this letter to...," he scanned the name written on the scroll, then he eyes widen, "It's for me. What do you know?" 

He unfolded the note and started reading. The girl then observed the man's expression frozen in a rather complicated way. 

The man heaved a heavy sigh when he finished. "It's from Daria. She's found Zephel."   
"That's great," said the girl, feeling glad. 

"Something more complicated happened, too," the man looked at the girl solemnly, "She found Li Syaoran with him." 

This was obviously too much for the girl to handle, for her legs failed her and sent her sitting on the chair, and her face stiffen as her eyes widen. Thousands of emotions must be struggling within her: joy and sorrow, relief and anxiety..... but all she could say was, "Syaoran.... he's alive?" The man nodded, looking at the girl worryingly. When the girl finally recovered her senses, she stretched her hand towards the man and pleaded hoarsely, "Let me see that." 

The man passed her the letter, which she snatched impatiently and read with an unknown hunger,   


_Dear Albert R. Isenhiem of Isthmus,_   
_I wrote to inform you that I've found Zephel Osokin at Arthel. He admitted that he was present at the disturbance on Crystale Lake, during which he retrieved the Rune Stone UR. I've tried to negotiate with him about returning to Crystaline, but his reply will remain unknown until tomorrow morning._   
_Two things unexpectedly turned up during my mission, which I also felt necessary to brief you on._   
_First, NYD has been latent near Arthel and resonated with PEORTH last night, which caused some disturbance and inflicted damage on an inn. Don't worry, though. Zephel has sealed NYD, and the inn's owner had let us off from further compensation._   
_Secondly, your hunch on the former shamans' reincarnation has scored after all, for Li Syaoran, an exorcist and the former shaman of Fraya, had been traveling with Zephel for a while, and had also contributed in retrieving UR on the steppes._   


"Syaoran....," the girl held the letter close to her chest, warm tears glittering at the corner of her eyes. "I'm just so glad.... he's okay, after all that." She dwelled upon much delight before she continued with the rest of letter,   


_However, advise Sakura not to hold her hopes too high, either. Li Syaoran had lost his memories from the past, including his linage in the Li clan and his identity as the shaman of Freya. He agreed to come to Crystaline with me, but he might not recognize her when he sees her._   
_More details about this mission will be given in a report when I come back._

_Daria_   


He had lost his memory.... about everything, including her. The girl felt her stomach twitching with fear. 

"Sakura....," the man watched her, as if she might break any second, "I'm so sorry about this." 

The grimness on her face, however, soon faded away. "No, Albert. It's okay," she looked at him with an assuring smile. "This letter brought more good news to me. Minutes earlier, I thought I've seen the last of him six years ago. The fact that he isn't dead is more than I could ask for." The girl stretched her arms, "And his memories.... there should be a way to recover it, right? I do want to gather all my strength to help him." 

The girl's positive attitude comforted the man. This girl has an amazing recovering ability. "I shouldn't be grumping in a time like this, either", the man thought. "Sakura seems up to the job. If only Zephel will also agree to be the shaman of Hiemdall, and if we can find someone as the shaman of Tyr, the Runes shall be collected soon." He then looked at the sky thoughtfully, "But the curse from the Seal has taken away Li's memory. If the other two shamans have reincarnated.... I wonder what happened to them?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Corner 

That took another two months!! I am just so glad I've finished this - 21 pages!! Most of you guys are probably not so happy about me revealing Syaoran's identity so soon, but this story in the future will concentration mainly on the recovery of his memory. 

So, I guess there's a lot of question I have to settle here. Lots of you must be confused over the relationship between magic users (mages, as I shall call them) and shamans. Although they often go hand-in-hand, not all shamans are capable of using magic, just as not all mages are shamans. The difference? 

A shaman's power came from his/her devotion to his/her higher power; in this case, it would be Freya, Heimdall, and Tyr. In other words, the shaman has to ensure his/her bond with the deity in order to rear the Runes' power. 

A mage, on the other hand, can evoke physical phenomenon with his/her own power and/or will. For those who played RS1, this shall be almost all of the spells that appeared in the game. Some people are born with it, while others have to acquire such abilities through artificial means. 

Of course, there are also those who couldn't use magic no matter what. (Akiko: Hey!!) 

As you can see now, "Assemblage of Mages" is not a politically correct name if shamans who aren't mages are included. But then again, most people in Multius do have such misconceptions. (Zephel: She's just trying to find an excuse for her mistakes.....) 

Nontheless, shamans do share a past with mages, which I will talk about next time - don't kill me for that. :p 

Now about the physics of the Runes. The three Runes that has appeared so far..... have very scary qualities......(*sweat*) The Runes and the Runic Seal are - in AD&D terms - magical relics. Those are items once used by deities, and despite the enormous power they have, they are also very dangerous for normal human beings to tamper with. In fact, shamans can't wield the Runes by themselves. They have to perform rituals and ask for their deities' assistance if they want to use the Runes' power. I'm planning to go through some of the rituals in the next episode, so hopefully a more elaborate explanation will be given then. 

And I also promised to explain why Albert and his shamans had to work in low profile. I wanted to do this in the story, but I guess it didn't work out. Basically, when Albert started searching for the missing Runes Stones, the news about the Seal shattering (disintegrating) was not widely spread. It would be easier for Albert if he could search the Runes with the majority of Multinus unaware of that news. Who suggested him to do so? Well..... I thought it could be one of the deities. 

Finally, about the characters. For Kodomo no Omocha fans: I really made Gomi a jerk in this chapter, haven't I? (And perhaps Hayama as well.) I don't hate them, but they fit into the story perfectly that way. Sorry, Gomi~~~~ (*weeping*) It's NYD's fault!! Blame it on NYD!! (Zephel: She's looking for an excuse again.....) 

July 18, 2002   
  
  
  


FANFICTION HOME 


	5. Tinder in the Lake City

Crystaline - the capital of Rosalia and one of the most well-known  
metropolis in the world which all Rosalians are proud for her effloresce.  
When night draws near, the city stands proudly under the velvet sky like an  
illuminating ivory. Inside the city, the crowd on the streets with the warm  
light from the street lamps and houses makes Crystaline a sleepless city.  
Even during night, when all activities come to an end in other towns, the  
metropolitans have many ways to pass the time, for this is when peddlers  
scatter along the streets and performers take their places in cafes.  
  
Despite her relatively young age when compared to other cities, Crystaline  
is nevertheless a city with ancient history, and every building here, be it  
a sacred temple or an ordinary shop, retains the classic architecture style  
of Rosalia. The outer city, which is separated from the inner city by the  
city wall and a moat, presents another side of Crystaline. Unlike the  
grandeur from the inner city, the outer city is more down-to-earth with the  
modest resident housings and a bazaar mixed with small-scaled shops. The  
liveliness outside the city, nevertheless, rivals that of the inner city.  
  
Perhaps the most eye-catching parts of the outer city are the two buildings  
that stand by the two sides of the city. They lack the elegance possessed  
by the buildings inside the city walls, but they are tall and made of stone  
- one distinguished characteristic of classical Rosalian architecture. Each  
of these buildings stood upon an island, which is connected to the shore by  
a stone bridge.  
  
The gang's wagon rested on the shore that stood opposite to one such  
building. Meanwhile, the party gathered around the entrance of the shop.  
  
"Thanks for all the trouble," Malcolm said, exhausted yet sincere.  
"Do get better soon, Malcolm," said Akiko. "Write us often, too."  
  
=============================================================  
The Rune Seekers  
By Jia Li Labyrinth  
Chapter 5  
Tinder in the Lake City  
=============================================================  
  
The party reached Crystaline by dawn. After Akiko, Syaoran, Zephel, and  
Daria helped Malcolm moving into the sanitarium and bade him farewell, it  
was already eight and a half in the evening. They moved along the moat and  
passed by the bazaar as they searched the city gate on their wagon. The  
cozy-looking shops and the crowd fluctuating on the streets resembled much  
with Arthel - or so Syaoran thought until his eyes met the marble city  
wall. The city wall - which stood a hundred meters high - reflected the  
tangerine firelight, making night as bright as day.  
  
"It's quite impressive isn't it?" Akiko, who was now driving the wagon,  
showed her admiration as she starred at the towering city. "This isn't my  
first time in Crystaline, but she amazes me every time I come. Have you  
ever come to Crystaline before, Li?"  
  
"Only once, as far as I recall, and that was during daytime," Li said, "I  
was only passing by, so I didn't even bother going into the city." He  
peered at the golden city wall and the burning lights from the bazaar,  
feeling he was in another dimension, "I never thought Crystaline can have  
such a scenery."  
  
"Be careful," Zephel called out from inside the wagon, "Beautiful things  
don't last long."  
  
"Tsk! This boy!" Akiko was quick in scolding him back. "Always anxious to  
spoil the romantic atmosphere. The sun shall rise from the west on the day  
you find a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, excuse me~~ I'm not built to be romantic," Zephel replied with a  
half pursed mouth, "nor am I planning to have a girlfriend. So you can put  
an end to that satire."  
  
Akiko, however, didn't hear him, "Oh, there's the gate." Across the moat,  
an arch about forty meters high was bolted with an iron gate, and in front  
of it clustered rows of soldiers. As the wagon passed the bridge that stood  
over the moat, a soldier came out to stop it.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the soldier said, "The main gate of Crystaline is  
currently under blockage. You'll have to enter through the tunnels."  
  
"What?! Why?" asked Akiko. "The main gate was fine the last time I came."  
  
"Actually," Daria tuck her head out of the wagon, "the main gate was barred  
ever since that incident on Crystal Lake. If there's another flood, they  
want to make sure that the main gate keeps it out of the city."  
  
"Precisely," said the soldier, "And you know that closing and opening a  
gate of fifty tones aren't easy procedures. We've opened the two tunnels on  
each side here, though," he pointed along the wall, "Just stay on the path  
near the wall and you'll get there."  
  
That was when the party noticed for the first time that there were people  
moving along the bank beneath the wall on either side of the main gate. The  
stripe of the land between the moat and the wall was wide enough for the  
wagon to pass, but driving it would still be dangerous, since there were  
too many pedestrians nearby. The party therefore moved along the bank on  
foot as they led the wagon.  
  
"Couldn't they come up with something better?" said Zephel, "I mean, the  
traffic between the inner and outer city will jam the paths from the bridge  
to the tunnels."  
  
"That reminds me of something," said Akiko, "I saw a couple of men working  
by the moan. Are they putting up some temporary bridges, Daria? - Ouch!" A  
hunchbacked man bumped into Akiko and Zephel as he passed by hastily,  
leaving a brief murmur of apology.  
  
"I haven't heard anything about it," said Daria. "It certainly will be a  
good idea."  
  
When they saw people emerged and disappeared by a spot in the wall, they  
knew they found the entrance of the tunnel. The tunnel was actually quite  
spacious, and with every few steps they could see an aperture on the wall  
with chilling air flowing through it.  
  
"They even have ventilation holes down here," said Akiko. "This tunnel maze  
is an impressive architectural work."  
  
The party then ran into a crossroads. "It's probably a good idea to climb  
the slopes," said Daria, her eyes fixed on the path to the right.  
  
"Isn't that the longer way?" countered Zephel.  
  
"We can certainly take the route at the middle as well," Daria glanced at  
Zephel, " If you have some way to push the wagon up the stairs."  
  
That sounded convincing enough for Zephel, and next they walked along a  
path where the floor inclined intermittently. It seemed to Syaoran that  
they were walking in circles, until a light appeared at the end of the  
tunnel. Outside the end of the tunnel was a city square with a fountain in  
the middle. Buildings, all at least three floors high, stood around the  
square while the streets spawned from the square in radiant form. The  
square was crowded with people, the lamps burning, the white stone  
reflecting the light from the moon and the lamps.  
  
"So we've been walking under the city this whole time?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, That tunnel also have many other functions," said Daria. "Let's get  
going now. If we reach the Temple of Nissa soon enough, we night even have  
dinner there - those pancakes just weren't enough...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but just let me take some footage here," said Akiko, as she  
began rummaging for her mirage catcher through her bag. "The night scenery  
of Crystaline is always worth catching, no matter how many times you've  
done it before."  
  
"Oh, please," said Zephel, "You're wasting everyone's time here!"  
  
"Don't get so worked up, Zephel. I'm just going to catch those mirages as  
we move... Hey!" Akiko suddenly frowned, "It's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean it's gone?! Maybe you just need to flip through your bag  
a few more times," being one who had visited Akiko's room before, Zephel  
gave her what he thought was the most sensible advice.  
  
"I HAVE flipped through it more than once," she answered exasperatedly.  
  
"Could it be inside the wagon?" said Syaoran as he peered into the wagon.  
  
"I may be clumsy, and my bag may be clustered," Akiko looked at Syaoran and  
Zephel with damp eyes, "but I'm dead sure of one thing: I - always - leave  
- my - mirage - catcher - in - the - left - side - of - my - bag~~~~!!!"  
  
"Knowing you, Akiko, I know this is rather far-fetched," said Daria, "but  
you couldn't have dropped it somewhere, could you?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Daria? You know that mirage catcher is as  
important to me as my life."  
  
"If it's THAT important, then you should know better than keeping it in a  
place like that," said Zephel, as he searched through his vest for  
something, "keep it somewhere closer to your body, like I do with this  
vest..... Huh?" Zephel's expression frozed as his hands stopped.  
  
"..... Osokin?"  
  
"IT'S GONE!!" he shrieked, "MY MAGNETIC SENSOR 45~~!!!!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran looked at Zephel, perplexed. "It could be in your  
bag...."  
  
"I ALWAYS PUT MY MAGNETIC SENSOR 45 INSIDE MY VEST!!" Zephel howled, "I  
don't put it anywhere else!! I spent too much time on it to put it  
elsewhere!!"  
  
"Wow. Things just get better every minute, doesn't it?" said Daria in a  
tone of either muse or indifference. "Two lost items in one day."  
  
"Where could we've lost them, though?" Akiko was nearly sobbing, "We've  
been on the wagon for the whole day!"  
  
"Exactly!" Zephel answered spontaneously; it was funny how the quarreling  
pair formed an alliance now. "We never stopped by any place until the  
bridge."  
  
A flash came to Akiko's mind right after that. "Wait a minute..... That's  
it! We lost our stuffs when we're entering the city."  
  
"That's right! It was so crowded back there. It must be easy for someone to  
pickpocket us." Zephel then squinted, "Speaking of which, wasn't there a  
guy who bumped into us back then?"  
  
"He's it!" Akiko said as a final declaration. "He must have taken our stuff  
back then. We have to find him soon, or he might not even be in this city."  
Akiko sprang back to the tunnel, Zephel following her.  
"When I find that guy, I'm going to test the Orbit Stars on him."  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran yelled behind them. "You guys... You guys really jump into  
action without thinking, don't you?" He turned around and eyed Daria  
helplessly. "Morgendofer, look after our stuff, will you? I want to make  
sure they don't do anything reckless." With that, Syaoran ran towards the  
tunnel as well. The three of them disappeared by the dark entrance of the  
tunnel, leaving Daria and the wagon standing in the middle of the square.  
  
"What do you reckon?" Daria turned towards the two horses pulling the  
wagon. "I think we should take these back to the temple first."  
  
  
Down the tunnel, the torch hanging from the wall made Akiko's and Zephel's  
figures barely visible for Syaoran. When he caught up with them, still  
running, Zephel demanded assistance immediately. "Li, use that laser plate  
again. You said it can detect Akiko's mirage catcher."  
  
"You can do that?" asked Akiko over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. As long as we can get this thing over with," Li took out the  
compass as the three of them ran through the tunnel.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The light outside the city walls were still burning bright when one man  
sneaked into the shadowy alleys. The hunchback looked around, and when he  
made sure no one was watching, he pulled off his cloak, revealing someone  
with a slender yet firm stature. Pulling himself straight, a bag full of  
junks slid along his legs down to his feet.  
  
"Now," the thief chuckled as he looked at his trophies, "let's take a look  
at our day's work, shall we?" He sat down and picked up the largest item  
from the pile. "Hum... What's this? A steel box?" As he turned the box  
around to inspect the bottom, his thumb accidentally pressed upon a knob on  
the box. Then, to the thief's great surprise, a pole of light came out from  
a round lens on one side of the box. The thief quickly pressed the knob  
again, not even bothered to look at the light projection. Perhaps it was  
best to inspect this at somewhere more private.  
  
Laying the box on the side, the next thing that caught his attention was  
something that resembled a thick, heavy hand-mirror. Of course, a closer  
look told the thief that this was no mirror, and the handle was covered  
with buttons and switches. A black yet slick material also filmed the flat  
cylinder at the top of the device. "Boy, we sure got a lot of weird junks  
tonight," said the thief. "What uses are all these buttons for?" he said as  
he pushed one down. A shrieking beep swelled from the gadget, almost  
sending the thief to his back. His heart pounded with the beeping sound as  
he fumbled with the buttons and switches nervously, wishing that he could  
silence the thing somehow. And then, miraculously, the beeping sound came  
to a halt. The thief also let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What a night," he fanned himself with his hand. "Kinda think of it, I  
really shouldn't be doing this, especially when I still have business in  
Crystaline..... Oh well," he thought as he threw his hands in the air,  
"What's the chance that I'm seeing any of those people again? I have an  
appointment inside the city."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That way!" Akiko said breathlessly, as they ran towards the direction  
pointed by the ray from Syaoran's compass. It wasn't as easy as they  
thought, for there were many people on the streets, and they had already  
made a few mistakes when they blocked those carrying magical items, none of  
which were the ones they were looking for. These setbacks, however, did  
little in reducing the enthusiasm from Akiko and Zephel. They could think  
of nothing but retrieving their valuables.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, had dim hope in the search. Aside from catching  
the wrong persons on their way, the compass also led them into the outer  
town. "He could be leaving Crystaline at this very moment," he thought  
grimly. His thoughts were cut short by Akiko's shout as she pointed at  
another guy on the road.  
  
"You see that?" she said, "This time it's that spiked-hair boy there."  
  
"Great!" said Zephel, "Let's go get him." He and Akiko dashed towards the  
guy, Syaoran trotting after them.  
  
The boy had his back towards them, and Akiko tapped him on the shoulder  
without braking her pace. "Excuse me," she said, "You have some magical  
items on you, right?"  
  
The boy turned to see three people standing behind him, one of them holding  
a plaque that shot a ray of light into him. "You're asking me if I have  
what?" He then pointed at the compass, "And what is THAT?"  
  
"It's called a 'Luo Pan'," said Syaoran, "It's can detect sources of  
artificial magic."  
  
"Yeah," said Akiko, "And it's telling us that you might have my mirage  
catcher."  
  
"And my Magnetic Sensor 45," added Zephel.  
  
"Never heard of those," the boy only shrugged causally.  
  
"Come on, now! Then what is this thing inside your vest?" Akiko lunged  
forward to grope the boy on where the ray pointed at, but the boy dodged  
and drew something out from his vest.  
  
"Here," he held out a dagger to them impatiently, "Is this what you're  
looking for?"  
  
Akiko and Zephel were quite taken aback by it, while Syaoran undone the ray  
from his compass and went closer to inspect the dagger. The boy was right;  
Syaoran could feel a faint vibe of magic from the dagger.  
  
"Well, this dagger is certainly one of a kind," the boy said smugly,  
probably due to the triumph of proving his innocence. "It has magical  
powers - But I can't tell you what they are, seeing that we're strangers."  
  
So this was another miss? The thought hovered around Akiko and Zephel  
grimly, and the boy's jolly spirit was no improvement on theirs. Syaoran  
spoke for them, as he had done for so many times, "Sorry to bother you,  
then."  
  
"Oh, I'm not bothered," the boy answered discernibly. "Now, if you'd all  
excuse me, I have a date tonight," and so he went, leaving the dismayed  
Akiko and Zephel with Syaoran --  
  
For only a few steps, that is. Soon enough, something beneath the boy's  
vest beeped uncontrollably, and there was no mistake on what caused that  
beeping.  
  
"My Magnetic Sensor 45~~!!!" howled Zephel, "Let's see how you talk  
yourself out of THAT!!"  
"You pretentious thief!! Give me back my mirage catcher!!" Akiko bounced  
upon the boy, who was terrified more by the beeping then the threats from  
his victims.  
  
"Crap!!" he delayed no time and dashed into an alley. Akiko and Zephel  
pursued him, cursing and calling him as they ran; they forgot Syaoran, whom  
had his own plans and took another route.  
  
The alleys behind the shops were narrow, and occasionally there were  
gutters in the middle. Akiko and Zephel nearly tripped as they ran beneath  
the lights from the shops, but the boy sped along the alley as if the wind  
was aiding his feet. It was quite a relief for Akiko and Zephel when they  
saw a dead end ahead of them. "Pinned him in the spot," Akiko said  
excitingly.  
  
That joy didn't last long, for the boy leapt into the air when he reached  
the wall.  
  
"No~~!" moaned Zephel.  
  
"You guys are good," the boy glanced at them at midair, "But still not good  
enough to catch me. Maybe next time when you have a chance... Ow~~!!"  
  
Akiko and Zephel saw another figure in middle air - Syaoran was stepping  
right on top of the boy's head. As the two figures separated, the boy fell  
down screaming, and Syaoran landed swiftly afterwards.  
  
Akiko and Zephel wasted no time to lung upon the boy and hammered him with  
their fists as they searched him, while the poor boy struggled upon the  
ground as he tried to block their blow.  
  
"My mirage catcher! Where is it, you stupid---"  
"The sensor is in your vest, right?"  
"Stop it, you two - Ouch! My stomach! No~ Ouch~ Stop that!"  
  
Syaoran only stood there, watching the three of them rolling in a bundle of  
dust.  
  
"I SAID STOP!!" the boy finally managed to pull himself away, and he tossed  
out two objects to Akiko and Zephel. "There! You can have them back. I hate  
machines anyways."  
Akiko and Zephel caught the objects and took a brief second to confirm that  
these were the missing objects. "Damn it! I wasted too much time here," the  
boy ran away immediately without giving them another thought.  
  
"Wait!" cried Akiko, but Syaoran stopped her from following him.  
"Morgendofer is waiting for us back in the city. We don't have much time to  
waste."  
  
The three of them went into the tunnel again; there were fewer people now.  
"And I thought we were rubbed by an old man," said Zephel. "That disguise  
he used back then could have fooled me."  
"I really wish I could slap him a couple more times," Akiko hissed  
resentfully.  
"Guys, guys," said Syaoran, who was walked at the rear, "You should be glad  
that you have found your stuffs after all that."  
  
The three of them chatted as they went, and failed to notice the torches on  
the wall flickering slyly as they passed by.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Contrary to the empty quietude in the tunnel, people hustled uncertainly  
upon the ground. People that were bypassing all stopped to see the royal  
guards huddling near a manhole, and soon a circle of crowds formed in the  
middle of the street. A soldier of higher rank was kneeling besides the  
manhole as he peered into it suspiciously.  
  
"So," he asked his fellow soldiers without letting his eyes off the  
manhole, "Where's the fire you guys were talking about?"  
Another soldier, who stood behind his supervisor, answered him nervously,  
"Someone reported a fire here ten minutes ago. There's a streetful of  
witnesses, too."  
  
"And the flame suddenly died out during our way here?" the officer slowly  
pulled himself onto his feet. "What the heck have you guys gone during that  
time?"  
  
"Nothing. The fire burst from underground through this manhole, but it  
then.... well.... sunk back again. When we went down to search, we can't  
find any trace of fire down there, not even a burnt wreckage was left  
behind."  
  
"I don't like this," the officer said. "It's one thing if it's an accident.  
But this is becoming more like an incinerator's work."  
"The Security Patrol of Crystaline awaits your command, Sir."  
"Bar the ends of the tunnels from pedestrians, and guard all the  
ventilation holes in the city."  
"What shall we tell the people, Sir?"  
"Might have to tell them to prepare some water in their houses," replied  
the officers. "We also have to send some firemen down there, just in case  
there are other tinder in the tunnels."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, which way do we go from here?" asked Akiko as the three of them  
stopped on a four-way crossroad.  
  
"I think we can take the middle this time," said Zephel. "Now that we don't  
have a wagon to worry about, let's just take the stairs."  
  
"Zephel, you sure know the tunnel inside out," said Akiko as Zephel led  
them along the tunnel. "From all those times I've came to Crystaline, I  
never managed to remember every path in the underground tunnel, mainly  
because I never used it as much."  
  
"Well, I had studied the tunnel during my last stay in Crystaline," said  
Zephel. "It embodies a lot of interesting engineering ideas."  
  
"Really?" said Syaoran with his eyes narrowed, "You didn't study the tunnel  
system so that you could use it to escape from Crystaline?" Zephel gave  
Syaoran a sharp glower in response.  
  
"It's quite unusual that the torches can stay so bright into this time of  
the day," commented Akiko. "Do they have someone doing the maintenance down  
here?"  
  
"Probably," Zephel shrugged. "People come in and out of Crystaline even  
till midnight."  
  
"There isn't that many people around now, though," said Syaoran, hearing  
their steps echoing through the tunnel. "Speaking of which, it's getting  
rather heated down here."  
  
Akiko and Zephel went silent on Syaoran's comment. "Now that you've  
mentioned it," said Zephel, "I'm feeling a little hot as well. And when  
you'd think those ventilation tunnels will be of some good."  
  
They continued to walk in silence, yet things seemed stranger with every  
second passing by. "This isn't right, don't you think?" said Akiko as she  
rubbed her neck. "It wasn't this warm during the last two times we came  
here."  
  
"Yeah, but we were also in a hurry the last time we came down here," said  
Zephel, trying to sound normal. "Maybe the temperature here was warm enough  
with all those torches; we just... didn't notice."  
  
"But it has risen during the last few minutes," said Syaoran, who stopped  
and peered back. Akiko and Zephel also came to a halt and watched him  
apprehensively.  
  
"... Li?"  
"Oh heck," he pulled his eyes away from the other end of the tunnel and  
walked passed them. "It could be me overreacting. Let's just get out of  
here..... Morgendofer must be very impatient by now."  
  
They had only walking for a few seconds when they heard a crack echoing  
through the tunnel, which also sent Akiko shrieking.  
  
"Did you HEAR that?!" she huddled her head under her arms. "I swear by my  
life that there's something following us!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Akiko!!" Zephel also raised his voice in response to Akiko's  
squealing. "That's the crackling from the torches. It's just that!!"  
  
Syaoran stopped again, thinking they would take another minute this time.  
"Li! What do you think?" Akiko asked imploringly. Meanwhile, Zephel also  
clung on his position, "It's just the torches, I say. Now can we move on,  
or are we gonna spend the night down here becasue of you?"  
  
"But...."  
  
"It's alright, Kurata," Syaoran finally said. "Just move on...," he  
suddenly stopped as a flash of red stole the corner of his eye. He turned  
to have a better look, but saw nothing except the torches and the crimson  
light emitted from them.  
  
"See! I told ya!" Akiko was keen to notice Syaoran's distraction,  
"Something is following us!" She fell into shuttering silence, and no words  
were exchanged among the three. When the frozen silence and the crackling  
of the torches became too unbearable, Zephel broke out in anger.  
  
"Alright! I don't know what's wrong with you two, but I'm getting out of  
here." He strode forward in an antsy fit, and soon enough, he screamed at  
something, which both Syaoran and Akiko noticed soon afterwards.  
  
A belt of fire jumped across the tunnel amongst the torches fluidly, nearly  
catching the tip of Zephel's hair. Even after he fell back onto the floor,  
the flame continued to fly swiftly from one torch to another, and  
eventually lunged itself towards Akiko and Syaoran. Both of them dodged it,  
though Akiko did so with a horrific yell.  
  
"What!? What is that thing?" Just when Zephel, still sitting on the floor,  
had pulled his senses together, the fire came swooping upon him again. If  
Syaoran hadn't pulled Zephel up in time, the boy would have been cooked on  
the spot - where the fire snake now left a brown burnt mark. The trio ran  
with all their might, as the flame advanced towards them along the rows of  
torches.  
  
"Aiieee~~~!! That fire has a life of its own!! It's no ordinary flame!"  
screamed Akiko.  
  
"Thanks for the insight, Sherlock!" Zephel turned to look at Syaoran, "Li!  
Do something! You have wards that conjure thunder and fire, right?! Surly  
you also have one that conjures WATER!"  
  
"I do," said Syaoran as he looked at Zephel uncertainly with the corner of  
his eyes, "but....."  
  
"Yeah, Li!" Akiko yelled from behind, "Get some water for us, even staling  
it will help!"  
  
"For the Love of Multius!!" Syaoran burst out impatiently, "It doesn't  
work!! I have been able to use most of my wards, but somehow the one for  
water al-ways-fails-me!!" His howling left an echo behind them, where the  
flame was not far behind.  
  
"Great! Now what then?" spat Zephel, and just when things couldn't seem any  
worse, they turned at a corner only to discover their path bolted with an  
iron gate.  
"Oh, CURSES!!" growled Zephel, as he grabbed the bars on the gate and  
peered into the other end of the tunnel.  
  
"Why did they block the tunnel?!" Akiko was near tears. The walls at the  
turning corner were now glowing with a tangerine hue.  
  
"There has to be some switch to open this stupid thing!" Zephel stuck his  
arm through the bars and ran his hand along the wall near the gate. But the  
living flame was already at the corner, hovering in midair as it jumped  
amongst the four torches hanging on the wall - so Syaoran did whatever he  
could think of.  
  
"Spirit of Thunder!" A bolt of thunder spammed from his wards, and struck  
the flame in the core. The fire didn't budge, however, and was still  
closing in upon them like a cat preying upon a mouse.  
  
Zephel also pulled himself from the gate and tuned to face the fire with a  
round object in his hand. "Stay back!!" he yelled, "Or this bomb will go  
off!!"  
  
"Have you lost your mind!?" Akiko punched him hard in the head, "You want  
us all killed?!"  
  
Suddenly, all three of them felt a breezed from above, and the next moment,  
something rushed pass them and flew towards the flame. It crashed with the  
flame and emitted a mass of smoke. Syaoran looked closely, and realized  
that the entity was a water blob - no, to be more precise, the liquid took  
the shape of a young girl with wings and fanned ears.  
  
Syaoran and Zephel watched confusingly as the water sprite and the flame  
struggled in the thick smoke, entangling each other fiercely. Akiko,  
however, felt something hitting her lightly on the shoulder - a ladder. She  
raised her head and discovered that she was standing beneath a ventilation  
hole - the water sprite probably came through there. The ladder hung from  
the top of the ventilation hole, and Akiko could also make out some figures  
kneeing at the other end of the hole.  
  
"Up here!" a voice came down from above, "Quick!"  
  
"They found us!!" Akiko took the ladder, "Bless Multius! Li! Zephel!" The  
two boys turned to see Akiko hanging on the ladder. They went to the ladder  
and climbed themselves up to the top of the manhole as well - though  
Syaoran occasionally turned back to watch the water sprite and the flame of  
unknown source, and even listened to the sizzling tentatively when he was  
halfway in the ventilation hole.  
  
Near the end of the manhole, Akiko felt her hand tugged by someone. When  
she was safely out of the hole, she threw herself upon that person.  
"Daria~~~~ You won't believe what had just happened!" Over Daria's  
shoulder, Akiko noticed another girl, her eyes closed and her hands holding  
a staff in concentrated stance. "Who's that?" Just when she asked, Daria  
helped Zephel out of the hole.  
  
"There's a water spirit down there," was the first thing he said to Daria.  
  
"I know," she pulled him away and reached for Syaoran, who took her hand  
and stepped out swiftly from the hole.  
  
"So now what?" Zephel went near the manhole, where Daria and Syaoran joined  
him. They could see nothing but a cloud of steam running up the ventilation  
hole and over their heads. The steam eventually dispersed into the chilly  
air onground, and when they peered back into the hole, they could see the  
ground of the tunnel covered with - to their relief - a much dimmer light.  
  
The water sprite came into view and flew along the ventilation hole. They  
stood back slightly as the sprite flew out of the hole and towards the girl  
with the staff, bringing their attention to this curious-looking mage.  
Slowly, the sprite's formed began to mold into a small object, and as it  
landed on the ground lightly, the girl also collapsed. Akiko caught her  
just in time, and found out that she had passed out. "Daria," she turned to  
her bespectiled friend fearfully, "She's unconscious."  
  
Daria knelt down besides the girl, placing her hand on the girl's forehead.  
"The curse limited her power over the cards, and it's been a while since  
she used them," she and Akiko heaved the girl up to her foot, "She must be  
exhausted from that conjuration. Other than that, she's okay."  
  
"So the water spirit was her doing," said Zephel as he picked up what had  
become of the sprite - a card with a gramary sign composed of star shapes.  
"And she did it with this? What is this suppose to be?" he flipped the card  
and saw the water sprite's pictorial figure on it.  
  
"That is one of the Clow Cards," said Daria. "Li, would you mind carrying  
her?"  
  
"Right, Li," Akiko chimed, "I mean, you are the man here."  
  
Syaoran didn't have any reason to protest. After they helped the girl onto  
Syaoran's back, they made their way on the empty, dark street.  
  
"Speaking of which," said Daria, who was in the lead, "Li has some ties  
with the Clow Cards as well."  
  
"Really?" said Akiko, looking at Syaoran curiously.  
  
"Is that so, Li?" Zephel held out the card in front of him as they walked  
side-by-side, "Do you recognize this?"  
  
"..... No," Syaoran answered faintly. He had never imagined how this  
palm-sized card would relate to him. He turned to look at the girl, whose  
head rested on his shoulder. After starring at her side-profile for about  
half a minute, this girl felt like... well.... just a girl with short  
chestnut hair, now resting tranquilly on his back.  
  
"And this girl," Zephel looked at the girl curiously, "Is she who I think  
she is?"  
  
"Yeah," was Daria's reply.  
  
"So she's the Freyan shaman, just like Li. Her cards really has a lot of  
similarities with Li's talisman wards," said Akiko, who turned back to  
Daria. "So... where's the wagon?"  
  
"I moved it to the temple," she answered airy. "Funny, now thinking back at  
it. Just when I was dismounting our stuff from the wagon with Sakura here,  
someone rushed into the temple and informed us about the rumpus outside and  
the unusual incineration. He even told us that you guys might still be in  
the tunnel. That was when Sakura and I came out looking for you three."  
  
"Sakura?" Zephel frowned. "That's the girl's name? What kind of name is  
that?"  
  
"It's from an ancient tongue in Northern Rosalia," Akiko retorted, "You may  
not understand it with Bafaline linguistics, but it means 'cherry blossom';  
it's quite an enchanting name, if you ask me."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group soon arrived a temple made of beige stone, which stood serenely  
within the wall-like hedges. As they entered, a spacious garden came into  
sight. They couldn't make out any flowers in the dark, but the sweet aroma  
suggested how vivid and colorful this garden would be in daytime. At the  
other end of the garden stood the temple, its interior glowing with dim  
tangerine, contrasting with the dark shapes of the columns and facade.  
  
"So who is this person who told you about our whereabouts?" asked Syaoran.  
It was one thing for the people in the temple getting news about the fire  
down in the tunnel, but who would go through the trouble to tell them where  
Zephel, Akiko, and he were back then?  
  
"He came to the temple for business," said Daria. "He'll be staying for the  
night as well, so you'll get to see him yourselves."  
  
Inside the temple, a few attendants could be seen. Daria told them to wait  
there as she went to speak with one of them. The attendant trotted into a  
dark gallery, and Daria returned to the party. Soon enough, the attendant  
came back with three more people. They came near Syaoran and heaved the  
girl off his back. After they disappeared into the dark gallery at the  
other side, Daria also signaled them to follow her.  
  
They were led into the gallery on the right, where they could see the  
garden bathing under the moonlight. They climbed up a stone staircase, and  
as they came to the landing, they proceeded on the arcade. The rooms stood  
on one side of the hall, facing the night scenery on the other side. Only  
one of the rooms was lit, and Zephel became tenser as they approached it.  
They stopped in front of it, and Daria called in, "Albert, they're here."  
  
The room was dimly lit with a candle on a table cramped with books, and a  
shadowy figure stirred at Daria's voice, also sending Zephel two steps  
backwards.  
  
"Are they alright?" the dark figure asked as it rustled towards them. The  
crisp voice suggested this to be a young man of noble bearing, and while  
most of his feature was still hidden in the darkness, Syaoran could see a  
faint flick of gold on his hair and a green outline on his tunic. The man  
spoke again, "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"I sent her to her room," said Daria. "She was completely drained after  
using the Clow Cards."  
  
"She used the Clow Cards?" the man asked with dismay, "under that  
condition? She should know better in taking care of herself."  
  
"Well, we saved those three, thanks to her", said Daria as she shifted  
aside.  
The man's eyes landed on the trio behind Daria for the first time - on  
Syaoran, to be more precise. "Yes, I see," the man smile slightly, "Sakura  
saved you back then. It has been awhile, Li Syaoran."  
  
The man came closer, and Syaoran finally got a clear look at the man. He  
was about the same age as Syaoran, with wavy blonde hair trialing along his  
face, leading Syaoran's sight onto the man's emerald green eyes. And though  
Syaoran looked at this man with interest, his feelings were just the same  
as he had with the girl back then - Was he suppose to know this man here?  
The man, noticing Syaoran's troubled expression, broke his smile. "You  
don't remember me."  
  
Syaoran found it futile to deny that. "No," he replied faintly, "Sorry."  
  
A tint of remorse slipped through the man's eyes as he sighed  
expressionlessly. "It's okay. Time will sort this out," The man continued  
with a more relaxed tone, wishing to reduce Syaoran's unease. "I'm Albert  
Rudolf Isenhiem, stationed scholar on Runic Studies in the Temple of  
Nissa." The two shook hands, as Albert tried to give Syaoran a reassuring  
smile, "As limited as my abilities may be, I'll do my best to help you with  
your memories. Now," he looked over Syaoran's shoulder, "how about the one  
who's hiding behind you?"  
  
Zephel darted away from Syaoran and held his stare at Albert stubbornly. "I  
didn't come back for you," he said, "I just want to know what happened to  
the other shaman of Heimdall before I return to Byzenhiem."  
  
Syaoran turned to look at Albert, whom shown no indication of offence. "As  
you wish, Zephel," was all he said.  
  
"Don't take Zephel's words by heart, Al," said Akiko as she pointed to  
Zephel casually, "That's how he talks to everyone. But then again, you  
probably know that, too."  
  
"Akiko? You're here, too?"  
  
"Yeah, to escort an old friend here."  
  
"Sure~~~," Zephel drawled.  
  
"I think I should settle them into their rooms now," said Daria.  
  
"Just give me another minute, Daria. There's something else I have to tell  
you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The guy who came to the temple just awhile ago," Albert whispered to her  
and jerked his thumb at the direction of the table, "He has a Rune Stone  
with him. Furthermore, he's also a shaman under Tyr."  
  
"What!?" Zephel said harshly before Daria was able to respond. "So we have  
a Tyrian shaman now?"  
  
"Looks like it. He's right here."  
  
The others now looked curiously at where Albert pointed. Indeed, someone  
was reclining on a chair by the table.  
  
"What a day," said Daria. "So we have all three shamans under Fraya,  
Hiemdall, and Tyr now. I was expecting more footwork." She was broken off  
by Akiko's shriek and Zephel's growl; they were already checking out the  
new shaman by the table.  
  
"IT'S YOU~~~~," Akiko almost pulled out her hair.  
  
"ALBERT!! What have I done in my previous life to deserve this?!" Zephel  
pointed at the shaman fumingly. "Are you telling me I'll be working with  
THIS punk here?!"  
  
"Boy, you're quite lively, aren't you?" in comparison, the new shaman  
sounded perfectly comfortable. Syaoran went closer, and gasped at what he  
saw, though his reaction was mild compared to Akiko's and Zephel's.  
"You're...."  
  
There was no mistake. The spiky hair of sapphire blue and the coyness  
playing around the corner of his mouth belonged to no one - but that thief  
they had encounter just moments ago. The thief - or Tyrian shaman - was  
sitting near the table and enjoying a bowl of noodles, and he lifted his  
hand -which was still holding a pair of chopsticks- with good humor at  
Syaoran, "Yo!"  
  
"Adam, this here," Albert pointed to Zephel, "is Zephel Osokin, the shaman  
of Hiemdall from the Dominion of Knights. Kinomoto Sakura is the shaman of  
Freya; she's not present now, though. Maybe you'll get to see her tomorrow.  
Anyhow, you will be cooperating with them from now on." Albert then turned  
to the others, "Adam came all the way from South Estamiel to here. And...  
be easy on him with his rugged appearance; it's been a rough day on him,  
too. He said he was greeted by a roughhouse when he arrived Crystaline."  
  
"Thanks for the concern, Albert. But you don't have to worry about me,"  
said Adam as he placed the bowl complacently onto the table. "Growing up in  
South Estamiel, I'm used to getting beaten up. Besides, the noodles here  
are just de~~~licious!" He stood up and turned to face the others with a  
playful salute. "Adam Paedor, ladies and gentlemen. Also known as the  
Master Thief. Please to meet y'all."  
  
Zephel only looked daggers at Adam, while Akiko hissed under her breath,  
"When I get the chance, I'm gonna rip you rib by ri...."  
  
"Akiko," Daria nudged her as she whispered, "We're in a temple now. Take  
whatever business you have with him outside."  
  
"This.... is a shaman, too?" Syaoran, pointing at Adam, asked Daria in  
pressed voice.  
  
"Quite unexpected, huh? That's why I love my job."  
  
Meanwhile, Zephel glanced at Adam sideways and murmured, "Now I really  
regret coming back....."  
  
To be continued..................  
=========================================================================  
  
Author's Corner  
After much scurrying around, I FINALLY got my webpage. I'll be posting this  
fic on it as well as illustrations (- which I'm sort of behind now; sorry  
^-^b)  
And, I promise that for the next chapter, there is definitely, surely,  
ABSOLUTLY going to have rituals about the Runes.  
  
Zephel: Hey! You said in the last chapter that you'll be going through them  
in THIS chapter!  
  
I know! I know! Geez. But I also have to introduce Sakura, Albert, and Adam  
first. You and Adam will have your Initiation Ritual next time.  
  
Zephel: *mumbles* Procrastinator.....  
  
Yeah! And that's what you get from collage life. Now, if you can't keep  
your mouth shut, I'll make your Initiation a world of pain in the next  
chapter.  
  
Zephel: *pouts*  
  
Anyhow, I don't know how many of you out there heard of Taiwanese comics.  
And for those who do, some of you might know the series "Legend of Rainbow"  
by Fox Kid. You know, the guys who's doing "The Adventure of Issac/Aisaku"  
and "Stone Age". "Legend of Rainbow" got put off ever since Fox Kid went to  
the army, and worst yet, he's probably never going back to it - EVER!  
NOOOO~~~~~~~!!! *punches ground* MY "LEGEND OF RAINBOW"!!!!!  
  
Adam: Dude! Take it easy.  
  
*cough* Okay.... back to the topic. "Legend of Rainbow" may not be my  
favorite Taiwanese comic now, but it certainly had a lot of impact on me,  
which is why I included characters from that work.  
  
Adam: But... Wasn't I the hero in the original story? I look like a petty  
comic relief here.  
  
You and the rest of us here, boy.  
  
Albert: Exactly. I used to be the hero who traveled all over the world in  
order to avenge my family. And here? I'm cooped up in this temple.  
  
Ah~~ But Albert also graduated from the original naive cute boy and evolved  
into a caring and mature man. *Big Hearts*  
  
Albert: Oh-kay..... *shivers*  
  
So, that's it for this chapter. See you next chapter. And R&R please. 


End file.
